LaoTzu Never Covered This, Right?
by gleekwithasplashofsondheim
Summary: Puck realizes he loves Kurt during "Candles," Blaine isn't impressed with Puck. Blaine challenges Puck to a boxing match to get out their frustrations. Kurt figures out that Puck is fighting for him against his boyfriend. Will this end well for anyone?
1. Chapter 1

Kurt's POV

If you would have told me a year ago that two men would be fighting for my affections in a boxing match, I would have either laughed or slapped you in the face for being dumb.

First off, most people don't find me to be their type. And by that, I mean I'm not their type because I'm a man.

And second, I'm not prone to be the cause of a love feud.

But lo and behold, here we are.

I was surprised enough to find someone who actually liked me back. I was a little nervous when I transferred to Dalton Academy. What if the school had more gay boys than straight? That would have taken time to adjust, but not for the reasons one would think. After being the only out kid for so long, it would have felt almost like I was on a different planet if Dalton had hordes of gay boys. Hordes of delicious gay boys in school uniforms. I'm getting ahead of myself.

Sadly, there wasn't a horde of gay boys at Dalton. Just one. Blaine Anderson.

Blaine was, like as he explained about the Warblers, a rock star. Well, at least to me. He had so much confidence that I was instantly pulled in. Oddly enough, he was the last person who I thought would have been gay. He read as straight on my gaydar.

Then again, I should have my gaydar repaired after what's been happening. Again, getting ahead of myself.

He started off as a friend and mentor, especially when it regarded Dave Karofsky. I talked to Blaine about two people who made my life a living hell, for different reasons. One is Dave. Blaine helped me confront him, which might have not been the best thing to do. But I was smitten with Blaine, and he did give some sound advice.

Don't be the victim.

I won't get into what happened with Dave, not because he frightens me. He's just not central to what I'm trying to say.

After what seemed like months of trying to make my feelings known to Blaine, even witnessing him slobbering Rachel Berry, he kissed me after Pavarotti died. Then we started to date, and he told me he loved me after I returned from Nationals. I said I loved him back, but a voice in the back of my head knew that that might not be the case.

The other person that I told Blaine about, who was making my life a living hell was one Noah Puckerman.

Puck, as he is usually called, bullied me from freshman year until he joined Glee Club. It was unusual, in a good way, to have him go from giving me a dumpster dive to apologizing with almost little effort. It was like Glee Club changed him, which impressed me. I was hesitant to be his friend, but as his Glee mate things were okay.

We had gotten along, up to the point of hanging out outside of Glee. Most of those interactions were at Hummel Tires and Lube, my father's shop. On some of the days that I worked, if Puck showed up, he would give a hand. My father changed his mind about Puck. He, like every other person in Lima, knew of Puck's endless reputation.

If Puck were the guy he was freshman year, he wouldn't have been helping me fix cars. A lot of the guys in high school didn't, and some still don't, want to be around me in case they "catch the gay." Finn included, what did I see in him? Right, he was dumb. Puck never made homophobic comments though. His bullying was mostly physical. Not that that was okay, it was just different.

One day, Mr. Schue assigned the boys versus girls contest. Again. It was about as exciting as it sounds. With my badgering, Mr. Schue managed to use his brain cells to have us sing a song by someone of the opposite gender. Later on, I offered my costuming ideas to the other guys in Glee Club. Puck said that I should visit the Warblers. Actually, first he said the Garglers.

"You can wear all the feathers you want. You'll blend right in."

What Puck said hurt more than it should have. I was close to start calling Puck my friend. Well, that incident tore up those plans. We had, at least I thought we had, an unspoken agreement that we wouldn't try to change each other. I informed him, via text, that I wouldn't need his help at my dad's shop anymore. If he didn't want me at McKinley, then I didn't want him at my dad's shop. Simple.

I didn't transfer to Dalton until some time after. That had more to do with Dave's forceful kiss and his death threat, than what Puck said.

In Puck's way, he was giving me hell. He was being friendly one day then reverting to his old ways the next. It was like Puck was incapable of deciding how he should treat people. Then I saw Puck becoming friends with Artie. And I was jealous, and deeply hurt. I know that sometimes it's hard to be friends with me, but Puck knew exactly what that was like.

So, my transfer went through at Dalton Academy and I met the Blaine of my life.

The day that Blaine kissed me was one that I'll never forget. It still warms my heart thinking about it. It is, however, a little perverse that a bird had to die in the process.

The "Candles" duet with Blaine is also one I hold dear. I was so nervous that day. It was my first duet, my first solo in front of an audience. It was also the first duet I sang with a guy. New Directions was there, as our competition, but cheered us on as well. While Blaine and I were singing, I looked at the members of New Directions. I saw one person in particular.

Puck.

I look a second longer. Was he crying?

Noah Puckerman, crying during my performance? The same guy, who told me to go to Dalton in the first place, in tears because of me?

I look back at Blaine, who was glowing, and for the rest of the song I allow him to distract me. Anything else would wait. A boy that liked me was serenading me, albeit in a professional setting, and I wasn't going to spoil it. Noah Puckerman would not tarnish my moment in the spotlight. Well, easier said than done.


	2. Chapter 2

Puck's POV

This was not how I wanted to start my Saturday. Fighting Blaine Anderson in the middle of a sweaty gym. Puckzilla does not get up before noon on Saturdays, ever. Whatever the manly version of beauty sleep is, that's what I need. That Warbler suggested the time. Nine A.M., you say? That's cool, gives me one more reason to punch your lights out. Next time you go to Glee Club; you won't have that damn smirk on your face when you see me, Anderson.

Now, before y'all point fingers at me, this fight was not my idea. Seriously. It was Blaine's idea. I don't know if he would man up to it though. Whatever. I know what kind of man I am, and I own my shit. If I had started it, I'd have said so upfront.

My beef with the Warblers started when Kurt had to sing in the background during "Hey, Soul Sister." My beef with Blaine started when he sang "Candles" with Kurt.

I was mainly there to sing with New Directions. I didn't tell anyone this, but I was also there to see my boy, Kurt. I heard from Mercedes that he had been given a solo, and I was stoked. After the "Defying Gravity" thing last year, he needed the spotlight.

Now I usually don't cry. Like ever. That's just not badass. I made my reputation on being a badass. Something about Kurt's solo in "Candles" made me cry.

I don't have the best track record with friends, or teachers, or anyone at McKinley really. I haven't been the best friend to Kurt. I used to bully him a lot. Dumpster dives. Slushie facials. Nailing Kurt's furniture to his roof. The works. A lot of people bullied Kurt because he's gay. I didn't. I bullied him because he was seriously as much of a badass as I was. I had to bring him down a few notches so I could remain at the top. It was fucking stupid to do. Joining Glee Club taught me that no one should have to be bullied for being who they are. Being tossed in a dumpster, and a port-a-potty, wasn't great for me either. Something about being treated like how you treat people, I think.

I stopped bullying him, and I was nice to him in Glee Club. He might not have believed that I changed at first. I guess I can understand. I wouldn't have trusted me either. Whatever. If I could go through hoops to hook up with a girl, I could go through hoops to be Kurt's friend. I learned that Kurt worked at his dad's shop sometimes, which is awesome because I love cars. I wouldn't mind it if I became a mechanic someday if being a rock star didn't work out. One day Kurt asked if I wanted to help out at the shop; I said sure, why not. At the shop, Kurt was not the kid that I saw at school. At McKinley, he had like, this force field around him, like in Star Wars. He put a lot of junk on his face too. When it was just his dad, the shop, and us Kurt was more relaxed. He didn't mind getting dirty in his overalls. Seriously, though, overalls. I feared that he would make me wear overalls, but he didn't. I know I can rock anything, but I am not the poster boy of the farm life.

Our friendship was getting better at the shop, and it was a little bit at school too, but seeing two different sides of Kurt made it uneasy. Uneasy for him because for some reason he felt like he needed to hide. Uneasy for me because I knew who he was beyond what he showed at school.

I may have changed by then, but sometimes my mouth flies before my thoughts, right? Kurt was showing us his ideas for costumes one day. We were fine until for some reason, I said that he should visit the Warblers. They should seriously be named the Garglers because they sound like an old lady trying to get toothpaste out of her mouth. I didn't think anything of it until Kurt sent me a text:

"Don't come to the shop today. Your help won't be needed."

I knew it was a lie because Burt didn't work as much after his heart attack. That was part of the reason why I helped out so much. I let it be though. I was sure that if I let it settle for a bit, then I could apologize and stuff.

After the wedding, Kurt announced he was leaving for Dalton Academy. Shit! I had to act fast.

"We can put a perimeter around you like the secret service."

Kurt seemed grateful by what I said, but that didn't stop him from leaving. I felt like fucking scum. I even had to find his replacement! Mr. Schue put that much faith in me to do that. I didn't know why; and to be honest I still don't. All he said was that I loved Glee Club. Which was true. It was partly my fault anyways, might as well try to fix it. And hold myself back from beating the shit out of Karofsky.

I should have been happy for Kurt, or something. He wasn't being bullied at Dalton. He certainly looked comfortable singing "Candles" with that Warbler. His future boyfriend. Yeah, that guy. The less I have to address him by name, the better.

A couple of things hit me during the competition.

While Kurt was singing, I realized that telling him to leave was one of my bigger mistakes. Almost as big as getting Quinn pregnant. Almost as big as getting sent to Juvie.

After the Warblers performed, I washed my face in the bathroom. I saw my reflection. My eyes were completely red. I looked miserable. I was miserable. I started remembering the times when Kurt was still in New Directions. I remembered how dedicated he was (and is) to singing, but not naïve enough to think it was the only thing in the world, unlike Rachel. I remember dancing by him with Brittany and Santana during Ms. Holiday's "Forget You" performance. I remember Kurt being the only person in New Directions who visited me in Juvie. He kept going on about the Rocky Horror setup. He told me that he played Riff Raff, but I forgot who that was in the movie. Was that the cross-dresser, or the one engaged to Rachel, I thought. I didn't ask. I'm sure either would be equally offensive. I wasn't worried about offending him, not really. The Puckster speaks his mind no matter what. But with Kurt, sometimes I tried watching my mouth around him. When he was happy, I was happy. When he was crying, I wanted to kill someone.

FUCK!

I figured out why I was crying. I'd been trying to hide this for a while, hoping that it would go away. Accusing Finn Hudson didn't make it go away. Knocking up Quinn didn't make it go away. Having sex with Santana didn't make it go away. Trying to get with Rachel didn't make it go away. Juvie didn't make it go away. That thought kept coming back at me no matter how hard I tried to make it disappear.

I was in love with Kurt Hummel.

As soon as I heard that Kurt was coming back to McKinley, I thought I could have a shot to finally be upfront about what, and who, I want. Kurt wasn't the only one who transferred to McKinley.


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine's POV

My Saturday mornings usually consist of working out, so being at the gym this early is normal for me. Sometimes I might be there at six in the morning; sometimes I don't get there until eleven. I stretch and do a light jog before using the exercise machines. I might spar with someone in the boxing ring if I feel really pumped. This Saturday, however, involved a boxing match with Puck. I wasn't too nervous, I mean, I challenged the boy in the first place. I knew what I was getting to, or so I thought. Just before Puck arrived at the gym, Kurt told me that Puck regularly participated in a fight club.

Maybe this wasn't the best idea after all.

I've known how to box for about three months now. After transferring to Dalton Academy in my junior year, I saw that the academy offered classes on boxing, so I jumped at the opportunity. I didn't know how to protect myself, or my friend, from the three guys that jumped us after a dance at my previous school. I knew that coming out was going to be tough. I just didn't know how tough. The situation I'm in now reminded me of last year. It's difficult to separate them right now. I knew that Kurt's my boyfriend, and that Puckerman wasn't a bully (anymore). The feeling to protect Kurt from Puckerman was the same now as it was when I went to the dance with my friend. It's crazy, but that's how I feel.

I remember the day that Kurt tried to spy on the Warblers. He looked like he was going to have a mental breakdown from everything in his life. When he started talking about Puck and Karofsky being the cause of his troubles, it was like I was staring at myself a year ago instead of Kurt. The fear. The hopelessness. I took it upon myself to become Kurt's mentor. I wanted him to know that he wasn't alone.

I sent him "Courage" messages, hoping that it would give him a boost of confidence to confront Puck and Karofsky. The confrontation was Karofsky was rough and messy. Kurt never mentioned if anything happened between him and Puck, so I assumed that things might have been resolved. Never assume, Blaine, you'll make an ass of yourself.

Eventually I stopped seeing Kurt as my mentee and started seeing him as my friend. My friend who just happened to be smitten with me. I didn't make a move for a while because I had, and still have, huge trust issues. It took me some time to realize that Kurt's feelings for me were honest.

I gathered my own courage and asked him to sing a duet, "Candles," with me. And to seal the deal, I kissed him. I was finally his prince.

The "Candles" performance was magical for me. I mean, I gained a boyfriend earlier that week, and now I was singing a duet with him. I watched Kurt looking for his New Directions friends during our song, and I saw him looking at a boy who was crying. I asked him about it after our performance.

"Kurt, who was the tan guy with a buzz cut? I saw you looking at him." I tried saying it in a way that didn't sound like I was jealous, though I don't think I succeeded.

"Oh. Um, that's Puck. He's in New Directions." Kurt looked uncomfortable.

"The same Puck you told me about? Odd. It looked like he was crying."

"I doubt it. I think he's allergic to dust. That auditorium needs a severe cleaning." Kurt dismissing the topic of Puck was a little confusing. If things were resolved between the two of them, why wouldn't Kurt admit that Puck was crying?

I didn't push on the matter more after that. It wasn't too long ago that things between Kurt and Karofsky blew up. I hoped that whatever happened between Kurt and Puck wouldn't escalade to anything violent if they were to talk. I doubt it would. Karofsky kissed Kurt because he was terrified of being gay, to the point where Karofsky threatened Kurt's life. Puck, from what very little I knew of him, was straight and probably cried because of Kurt's performance.

I should have listened to the voice in my head that was telling me that there was more to the story between Kurt and Puck.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Night Blaine Anderson Challenged Noah Puckerman To A Fight**

Puck stood outside of the Hummel-Hudson home and knocked on the door. He left his house abruptly after another argument from his mom. Something about not being home enough to babysit Sarah. He couldn't help it if he was a teenager who had a life. Besides, Sarah was almost 12 and had a key to the house. As far as Puck was concerned, Sarah could babysit herself. Puck tried to tell his mom that, and then she went on about how irresponsible he was, like his father. That phrase always sent him over the edge. Like his father. Puck left his mom's after he heard that phrase, so then he wouldn't continue the argument or break something in the house.

He's spent his junior year trying to improve his life, so then he wouldn't end up like his father. Puck's mom of all people should have seen the changes.

Puck needed to go somewhere to burn some steam.

Lauren was a no-go. Sure, Puck was dating her, but he didn't trust her to talk about his family issues with. He was starting to lose interest in her too. It wasn't because of the lack of sex (in this case no sex). Lauren's actions reminded Puck of what he used to do, and he was getting more tired of it by the day.

None of the girls in Glee Club would work either. Too much drama and he didn't trust most of them. The only girl who he hadn't dated or fooled around with was Tina, but he didn't know her too well. Puck could call Mike, but he was probably with Tina.

Artie usually studied a lot during the week, so Puck knew better than to disturb him with his bullshit.

After thinking for a bit about where to go, Puck headed to Finn and Kurt's house. He was good friends with both of them, and could probably convince them to play video games. Something that had a lot of explosions, or zombies, or both. Also, with Finn there, he could behave around Kurt. Puck's revelation about his feelings for Kurt was hard for him to handle. The feelings only seemed to be growing, but he felt like he couldn't talk to anyone about it. Until Puck knew exactly what he was going to do regarding Kurt, he would put the issue on the back burner.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine were studying world history in Kurt's bedroom. Blaine scooted from the back of Kurt's bed to the edge, and tried to reach Kurt, who sat by the desk.<p>

"Can we take a break? I want to snuggle," Blaine said while hooking his finger into one of Kurt's belt loops, giving it a small tug.

"If I was studying anything else but the Crusades, then yes. But, I'm not too confident about the test tomorrow so I need to focus." Kurt looked at his boyfriend and frowned. Both boys heard the door knock from downstairs.

"When are Burt and Carole supposed to get home?"

"Dad said that the movie started at 7, so probably 9." Kurt looked at the clock and it read seven-thirty.

They heard a knock once more, but a little louder than the first round.

"I'll get it. You study." Blaine got up from the bed and headed to the front door.

* * *

><p>After knocking on the door two times, Puck thought that Finn might be sleeping, or trying to get it on with Rachel. Trying being the key word. Puck was about to turn around and leave until he heard footsteps coming closer. About fucking time Hudson, Puck thought. Puck waited for the door to open, and was a little set back seeing Blaine on the other side.<p>

"Oh, hey Puck! Come in." Blaine opened the door wider so Puck could come in. "Kurt and I are studying world history upstairs if you want to join us," Blaine said as he closed the front door.

Puck walked into the kitchen and got a bottle of water from inside the refrigerator. "No thanks. I'm here for Finn."

"Finn's actually with Rachel tonight. Did you text him?"

It was something about the way Blaine said that that rubbed Puck the wrong way. The tone reminded Puck of his mom when she was being condescending. Puck leaned against the kitchen counter and looked away from Blaine. If Puck didn't look at Blaine, then he could keep his anger in check.

Puck thought he heard a door creak from upstairs, but dismissed the thought.

"I walked here from home. Texting Finn was the last thing on my mind."

"Oh."

"So is it just you and Kurt here?"

Blaine slowly nodded a few times. Puck already had to deal with enough stuff from earlier. He did not want to end the day thinking about that hobbit trying to put his hands all over Kurt. Bastard, Puck thought.

"Excuse me?" Blaine asked. Puck then realized that called Blaine a bastard out loud instead of in his head. Puck was not about to apologize for saying the truth, even if he didn't intend to say it out loud. Puck gave Blaine an annoyed glare.

"You're lucky that I care about Kurt's happiness more than my own." Before Blaine had a chance to answer, Puck took his bottle of water and walked out of the Hummel-Hudson house. Blaine stood in the living room for a moment, processing what had just happened. Blaine started to think back to when Kurt first talked to him about Puck and Karofsky making life hard for him at McKinley. Kurt didn't mention as much about Puck as he did about the other boy.

What if Puck liked Kurt, Blaine thought. If he did, does Kurt know?

Blaine went back up to Kurt's room to find the other boy fixed on his textbook.

"Who was that, Blaine?" Kurt didn't take his eyes off his book.

"That was Puck. He was trying to find Finn. He just left."

"Oh, ok." Blaine didn't sense any awkwardness with Kurt while talking about Puck. This made him feel less anxious. He figured that Kurt probably didn't know about Puck's assumed feelings. That was good. The last thing Blaine wanted to worry about was the possibility of Kurt cheating on him. Now, Puck, on the other hand, Blaine needed to be weary of him.

"Puck seemed a bit stressed," Blaine sat back down on Kurt's bed.

"It's probably because of Nationals. Most of us have never been outside of Ohio, let alone New York. I'm so excited! I can't believe it's two weeks away. I wish you could be there, Blaine."

"I know. If we had met at the beginning of the school year instead of in the middle, then I would've been allowed to join New Directions. It feels weird to sit in and watch you guys sing, knowing that I can't join until next year."

"Don't feel too bad. Becky can't join until next year either. Also, I'm going to record everything I see when I'm in New York, so it'll be like you were there too."

"Aww. I'm touched." Blaine smiled and leaned over to give Kurt a kiss. "I don't think I can study anymore without getting distracted, so I think I'll head home."

"I guess. Just be warned. From now until after Nationals, I'm going to be extremely busy and stressed and bitchy. So remember my happy face, because it probably won't come back for a while." Kurt watched Blaine make a sad puppy look before leaving the bedroom. Kurt went back to studying, frustrated that he gave up a night of cuddling just to study.

* * *

><p>Blaine left Kurt's house and started to walk to his car. Even though Blaine went to McKinley, he still lived closer to Dalton Academy, so it was a long drive no matter what. Blaine noticed a truck next to Blaine's car. He knew that Kurt didn't own a truck, and that Burt wasn't back yet. Blaine let his curiosity get to him, and walked over to the beaten up truck. He looked into the passenger side window and saw Puck. Puck had his head leaned against the steering wheel and his arms were hiding his face. Blaine needed to confront Puck about their conversation. He had a feeling that Puck would not want to talk to Blaine.<p>

Blaine knocked on Puck's passenger window a few times. Puck slowly looked up, annoyed to see Blaine's face on the other side. Puck sighed and rolled down the passenger window.

"What do you want, Anderson? You interrupted my nap." Puck was in no way going to tell Blaine that he had been thinking about Kurt for the last twenty minutes.

"I challenge you to a boxing match."

Puck raised an eyebrow, and then scoffed at the thought. "I'm not doing that Three Musketeers shit, dude."

"I just thought that with your, for lack of a better word, jealousy over my relationship with Kurt –"

"There's no reason for me to be jealous of you."

"If you say so, Puck. Look. You need to let out your frustrations, whatever they are, and quite frankly so do I."

"My frustrations are none of your business, Anderson."

"It became my business tonight." Blaine stared at Puck like he wasn't backing down from it.

If Puck weren't pissed off about the situation, then he would have been impressed that Blaine had the guts to challenge him. There were other guys in the past that tried challenging Puck to fight, but they never came through. The difference between then and now was that he never touched Kurt. Yet Blaine was there, challenging Puck, like some cliché knight-in-shining-armor. It almost made Puck want to vomit.

"Where?"

"Lima Gymnasium. I'll let you pick the day."

"Fine. Kurt won't be happy when he finds out though."

"I doubt he'll be upset."

"Kurt doesn't need anyone to fight his battles for him. You're his boyfriend; you should know that. Now back off the window, you're pissing me off."

Blaine backed away as Puck rolled up the window and drove away.

* * *

><p>Kurt gave up on studying world history for the night, and rested on his bed. He couldn't concentrate anyways. One sentence kept on popping in his head over and over again.<p>

"_You're lucky that I care about Kurt's happiness more than my own."_

Kurt didn't intend to spy on Puck and Blaine's conversation in the kitchen. He thought that Blaine was taking a while, especially since Blaine wanted Kurt to cuddle with him. The first thing Kurt heard was Puck calling Blaine a bastard, then that line. Kurt was really confused, almost as confused as when he saw Puck crying during his "Candles" performance. Kurt knew he wouldn't be able to sleep unless he found out some answers. Kurt took out his cell phone and started texting.

Puck got out of his truck and was about to walk into his house when he felt his phone vibrate.

"You left your wallet at my house. You can come over to get it if you want. – Kurt"

Puck turned his head in confusion, and patted his pants pockets. He reached in his right pocket and took out his wallet. Looks like Kurt did hear the conversation with Blaine, Puck wasn't imagining things. Puck guessed that this was Kurt's way of trying to get information while keeping an alibi. Puck loved that about Kurt, how smart he was. Puck had stopped denying that his feelings for Kurt were there, but it was getting harder to keep them to himself. Blaine was a big problem in that. Puck promised that he wasn't going to say anything to Kurt until he knew exactly what he planned to do. Puck wouldn't let anything get in the way of that, especially Blaine. Perhaps Puck could sing a song in Glee. If he sang a song that said what he was feeling without saying what he was feeling, then dealing with the loneliness might be easier to bear.

Puck sent a reply to Kurt's text and went inside his house.

Kurt heard the bell chime ringtone go off from his desk. He got his cell phone and saw that it was a text from Puck.

"You're a terrible liar. See you at Glee. – Puck"

Kurt rolled his eyes and closed his phone without replying to the text.

"I could say the same about you."


	5. Chapter 5

**What's Stopping You?**

_The actual fight won't be for a few more chapters. I hope that won't put a strain on your willingness to read this story. I felt that this chapter needed some heavy emotions and this was the result. Next chapter will be about Nationals! Enjoy._

New Directions was in trouble. The Glee Club held its last rehearsal before Nationals, and they still didn't have a song. What's worse, they didn't have choreography. New Directions might be able to pull out a random song before a competition (once during a competition), but not dance moves. Unfortunately, not all the students were gifted when it came to coordination.

"We need to use this time to brainstorm something, anything, that we can use for Nationals," Mr. Schue almost continued with his lecture until he saw a hand rise up.

"Yes, Puck?"

Puck stood from his chair and grabbed his guitar. "I have a song that I've been working on. Is it cool if I sing it?"

"Is it a song we can use for Nationals?"

"Um. No." Puck sat back down, pissed at himself. He knew the rejection would come next from Mr. Schue.

"Oh. Well, if there's time at the end, then go for it. But right now, we have to get our set list together. We need two songs, and they need to flow together. Finn. Rachel. Start coming up with names of duets that we haven't done yet-"

Puck completely tuned out everyone in the choir room by this point and focused on his anger. Puck had his plan set. Write the song, and sing it to Glee Club. Once he did that, then he could deal with his feelings temporarily until after Nationals. Puck even paid attention to his US History class earlier so then he could use a reference in the song. Blaine wasn't in Glee Club today. This was supposed to be Puck's opportunity to indirectly sing to Kurt. As each minute went by, Puck could feel his only chance escaping. There wasn't going to be any time left, Puck thought. Mr. Schue left Rachel in charge, meaning that even if Puck had a time machine, he still wouldn't be able to stop Rachel and her mouth. Her vocal chords could literally destroy the space-time continuum if she put her mind to it. Puck's train of thought quickly changed to "Back to the Future," and he calmed down a little bit. Doc was the ultimate badass; he wouldn't let someone like Rachel Berry get in his way.

Puck looked around the room and he spotted Kurt. Kurt was twirling his pen in his fingers as he and Mercedes were testing notes for a potential song. The way Kurt's blue eyes focused on the pen washed the rest of Puck's anger away. Those intense feelings of rejection and frustration were replaced with comfort and love. Puck never thought in a million years that someone could make him feel that way again. What surprised Puck more was that Kurt made him feel this way everyday. When Puck's father was still around, he had that feeling of comfort and love, like he was safe. After his father left, he tried finding someone (or multiple people) that could give him that feeling, taken by his father's absence. When Puck tried to find comfort, he was rejected and categorized as a bad guy.

Now Puck, the "bad guy," was able to find that feeling of comfort from someone else for the first time after his father. But the stakes involved were high. Not as high as when he tried to work things out with Quinn when she was pregnant, but pretty damn close. Puck wanted to be the one to "out" himself, not as gay or bisexual, but as Noah, in love with Kurt Hummel.

Why can't I just sing my song to him, Puck thought.

Puck snapped out of his thoughts and noticed that people were packing up their things. Mr. Schue announced that time was up. After the teacher apologized to Puck, Puck grabbed his guitar and left the choir room. Puck didn't think that this day could get any worse until he got to the hallway.

Blaine Anderson.

And with that, Puck's anger returned.

Puck went up to Blaine, giving him a glare.

"The Saturday after Nationals. Noon. You better not chicken out of our fight, Anderson."

"Make it 9AM, Puck."

"Whatever." Puck bumped against Blaine's shoulder and walked down the hallway. Neither boy noticed that Kurt and Mercedes saw the entire thing. Blaine shook his head, looked at Kurt and smiled. Blaine walked over to Kurt and Mercedes.

"Hey Kurt. I have to cancel our date tonight. I'm really sorry. I can't stay. I just wanted to see you and tell you in person. I'll call you tonight. I swear I will make it up to you."

Kurt and Mercedes looked at each other, and Kurt looked back at Blaine.

"You better." Kurt gave Blaine a quick hug. Blaine walked towards one of the exits and waved. Kurt and Mercedes stared at Blaine until he was out of sight.

"Did Puck just talk about fighting Blaine? What the hell," Mercedes practically yelled out.

"I have no idea. I've been trying to figure it out Puck's behavior shift since last week."

"What happened last week?"

Kurt, realizing that if he told Mercedes, the situation might escalade more than it should. Whatever was going on with Blaine, and Puck, Kurt preferred that the less people knew about it, the better. Kurt loved Mercedes to death, but she was the first to blab about Quinn's pregnancy, and Puck being the father, last year. Her gossiping was worse than Kurt's, maybe even Rachel's, and that was saying something.

"Nothing. I'm probably just over-reacting."

"You know what you need to do, right? Go. After. The. Boy."

Which one, Kurt asked himself. Which one? What? Where did that come from? Of course Kurt knew that Mercedes meant Blaine. There must be some sort of virus that was making Kurt think things like that. Kurt knew better than to go after a straight guy again, and he was happy. At least, Kurt thought he was. Puck's words, "You're lucky that I care more about Kurt's happiness than my own," resonated in the back of his head.

"The Kurt Hummel I know would not let this slide."

"You're right, Mercedes. This ordeal is so bizarre that I must investigate. Blaine cancelling our date to Breadstix just gives me extra ammo to work with." Kurt and Mercedes were about to walk away from the choir room door, when Mike walked into the hallway and caught up with the pair.

"Kurt, can we talk? Alone?" Mike crossed his arms over his chest as he asked.

Mercedes gave Kurt a look that he knew all too well. She wanted to be a part of this conversation. Kurt stuck with his intuition and decided to not include her this time.

"It's okay, Mercedes. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Kurt smiled at Mercedes before she left. Mike led the way back into the choir room. This time it was empty.

Mike looked at Kurt, taking in a moment before talking. "I think I know why Puck's been acting strange lately. Something happened at Rachel's party. I'm only telling you this because of what just happened with him and Blaine. I kind of heard from the door. Please don't tell Puck that I told you this."

_Flashback – The Rachel Berry House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza_

Puck fully intended on getting wasted at Rachel's party. Hell, he was the reason why the party even started. He supplied the alcohol, meaning that he stole from Rachel's dad's liquor cabinet. Puck didn't care about how uncool he looked in the oversized glasses he wore. He just needed a night where he could be more himself and less of a badass without people asking questions. Puck was enjoying the overall atmosphere of the party. Some people were stripping, some were laughing. Lauren kept ignoring him, and Quinn bitched at him about getting her pregnant. That part could have been left out, but Puck wouldn't let that stop his fun.

Puck got to the point where he was drunk enough when Rachel announced that they were playing "Spin the Bottle."

Mike sat next to Puck in the circle as the other students were joining the game. Mike was stroking Tina's back with his hand when he felt someone pull him away. Puck pulled Mike close to him, as if Puck wanted to cuddle. Puck got close to Mike's head and held onto the other boy's shoulders.

"This sucks, dude. Right when I figured out my crush on Kurt, he brings that guy. That private school jerk-off isn't even paying attention-"

Blaine kissing Rachel stopped Puck's rant. Mike watched Puck's glance switch from Blaine and Rachel to Kurt. Kurt looked very uncomfortable and perhaps heartbroken. Mike didn't know if Kurt was dating Blaine or not, but he could tell that Kurt was not happy at all. Puck was pissed off.

"Puck?"

"Fucking asshole."

"Whatever you're thinking, don't. It wasn't Blaine's fault that the bottle landed on Rachel."

"It's his fault when he kisses her multiple times, Mike. He kisses a girl, and everyone's all for it. If I wanted to kiss a boy, a certain boy… Fucking asshole."

"What's stopping you?"

Puck pointed to each person in the room, including Mike, then at himself. "That's what's stopping me. I need another drink."

_Back in the choir room_

By the time Mike was finished retelling the night of Rachel's party, Kurt was sitting with one of his hands over his mouth, still in a state of shock. There were so many clues to Puck's behavior, for years even, that it all just added up for Kurt in that moment. It was too overwhelming.

"I was going to mention it the next day," Mike continued, "During Spanish class, I asked Puck how much he remembered from the party. He didn't remember anything. So I didn't bring it up. I thought it was just drunk talk and let it be. But, there have been times when I caught him looking at you like how I look at Tina. And then today after Glee Club… Kurt, you're probably the only person who he could talk to about this."

Kurt straightened up in his chair, not looking at Mike. "Thank you for telling me." Kurt then left the choir room and kept walking until he got to his Navigator. Once inside his car, Kurt let his guard down and cried.

On the other side of town, Mercedes Jones did not shed a tear. She was intent on getting answers. Mercedes went through her phone contacts until she found the target of her interrogation. Puckerman. She pressed send and listened to the phone ring twice before Puck answered.

"Aretha? What up?"

"Aretha? Oh hell no! My name is Mercedes! Not Aretha. Not black chick. Not tots. Not tits-a-hoy. Mer-ced-es. I'm calling in regards to: Have you lost your damn mind?"

"Ok?"

"If you fight Blaine, he won't want to join New Directions next year. It'll be exactly like when Rachel sent Sunshine to that crack house. Seriously Puck. Challenging Blaine to fight you just to prove you're top dog is really pathetic."

"Of course you would think it's my fault. Guess what, it wasn't. Blaine challenged me. This stupid fight was his idea. He picked the place. Ask him. If he's man enough to own this situation, he'll tell you the truth. How long is it going to take people to see that I'm not behind everything that goes wrong in this town?"

"Why would Blaine challenge you to a fight?"

"To meet his requirement for knighthood? I don't know. I can't fucking read his mind."

There was silence on both ends of the line for a good minute. Puck heard Mercedes sigh.

"Puck, I'm only going to say this once. Even if you didn't start it, we both know how it will end."

"Nice to know that you're confident that I can kick his ass, Aretha. Does that mean you'll cheer me on?"

"Get bent, Puckerman!" Mercedes scoffed and hung up on Puck.

"You did what?" Kurt yelled into the phone. He sat up from his bed, in complete disbelief of what his boyfriend just told him. "You asked Puck to fight? Are you crazy?"

"You're mad," Blaine said on the other line.

"I thought I was dating someone who didn't learn survival tactics from the Stone Age. Huh. You could not have picked a worse time to do this." After Kurt found out Puck's secret earlier, he was having a harder time of keeping his composure.

"I thought you'd be appreciative of the fact that I'm able to fight for your honor. I've been boxing for a while, so it'll at least be a fair fight."

"You did not just say that," Kurt fumed.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Let me see. My boyfriend challenged my friend to a boxing match. This said boyfriend not only doesn't tell me this for a week, but also believes that I cannot fight my own battles. The fight will be right after Nationals, as if there isn't enough stress already. I don't want my boyfriend, or my friend, getting hurt over 'my honor.' By the way, Puck's still on probation until we graduate. Did you know about that?"

"No. Um. No, I had no idea. Do you want me to cancel it?"

"Quite frankly, yes. This whole thing is stupid and Puck going back to Juvie won't help him or anyone else. Please call it off, and don't ever assume that I need to be rescued." Kurt hung up, angry once again. He thought that Blaine knew how strong he was, especially after being elected Prom Queen.

Kurt cared for Blaine, a great deal, but moments like these made him doubt his feelings. It was like Blaine didn't know anything about Kurt. Kurt didn't need to be saved by anyone. Kurt had been saving himself his entire life. He wanted a boyfriend, a partner, and a best friend, who would fight alongside him, not for him. Kurt started to think that maybe Blaine might not be that person. If Blaine continued to keep up his "prince" persona, their relationship could never evolve.

Puck cared for Kurt a lot. He's never known the best way to say it, but he could no longer doubt his feelings for Kurt. Puck didn't know the future. He didn't know if he would tell Kurt his feelings at all. He knew the rejection was inevitable. Puck wanted someone who loved him, who would fight alongside him, not against him. A small part of Puck wanted Kurt to be that person for him. If Puck continued to keep his feelings inside, he might miss out on someone truly special.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**The Apple of Kurt Hummel's Eye (Part One)**

_I decided to split this chapter into two parts. Thank you for the kind reviews thus far. I'm ecstatic to know that there are readers that enjoy this story._

_Wednesday (Two Days Before NYC)_

Puck was getting his chemistry textbook out of his locker just before last period started. He didn't like the class, but the tests were easy enough that he didn't need to pay attention for the most part. He usually just copied off of Mike's notes as soon as they got out of class anyway. Lately, he's been avoiding Kurt when he's able to (in the hallways, outside of school), and tried to focus on other things when he is near Kurt (English class, Glee Club). He doesn't like avoiding Kurt. In fact, he fucking hates it. Puck hasn't really talked to him since before the blowup with Blaine. It's almost like they had reverted back to when he used to bully Kurt. That only made Puck agitated. For a lot of people daring enough to get close to Puck, he figuratively ripped their head off. If Kurt tried to get close (which happened once since Glee Club yesterday), then he would find a quick getaway.

Puck was still a badass. But badasses don't run away.

Badasses aren't closeted either, Puck thought.

Puck only knew of one other badass that could understand. But the guy had never really been closeted to being with. Unfortunately, the other badass Puck knew was the one who he'd been trying to avoid.

Only until he came up with a plan. Then he could be an out badass, but in a Kurt-loving way.

Puck felt a presence hover close to his locker. He did not need this right now. He was sure that someone was preparing to bitch at him for whatever thing he may or may not have done. There had been so many rumors about Puck since middle school that in the past he usually confirmed them.

"Yeah, I stole the cheerios uniforms. I stapled them together and replaced the American flag. If I'm going to pledge allegiance to something, it should be those uniforms."

"Yeah, I'm the one who mixed the cafeteria's mystery meat into the slushie machine."

"Yeah, I shaved my pubic hair and gave it to the theatre department as a hair prop."

Puck turned his head towards the shadow that hovered by his locker. Blaine took Puck's chemistry textbook and shut Puck's locker.

"Walk with me."

Puck raised an eyebrow. "I don't think so. Your volcano-shaped eyebrows don't do shit for Puckzilla. Nobody carries my textbook except me." Puck snatched the textbook from Blaine and started walking away. Blaine kept his footing to walk with Puck.

"Look, Puck. Kurt told me that you're still on probation. I'm not sure if it'll be a good idea-"

"So you're backing out of the fight? What a sad victory for me."

"I'm trying to be the good guy here."

Puck hears Blaine's discreet implication. He is one second away from starting the fight with Blaine in the middle of the hallway.

"Three things you should know about me, Anderson. One: I know the rules of boxing. Two: Following the rules of boxing will not get me landed back in Juvie. Three: I don't back down from a challenge."

Puck walked around the hallway, losing Blaine in the process. That'll teach the little bitch, Puck thought. Puck is distracted in his anger that he ran into Kurt. Puck's textbook lands on the floor, along with some of Kurt's papers. Both boys got down to the floor and pick up their respective items.

"Sorry," Puck muttered.

"Are you training for a marathon," Kurt remarked sharply.

"My fight with your boyfriend almost got rescheduled to three minutes ago."

Kurt noticed the emphasis on "your boyfriend." Tension, for sure.

"Why?"

"His fucking bullshit. He implied that I was a bad guy. I'm sick of everyone only seeing that about me. Whatever. Just. I'm sorry. I should have looked where I was going. Here."

Puck handed some of Kurt's papers to the other boy and stood up. Puck leaned against the lockers in an effort to calm himself down before going to his chemistry class. Kurt put the papers inside his backpack and started to ramble.

"Finn and I are hosting an emergency Glee meeting tomorrow night. It'll start at seven, so try to brainstorm ideas – are you okay Puck?"

Puck, not really looking at anything, shrugged his shoulders and muttered, "I'm fine. Stressed about Nationals."

"I'm right there with you. Nationals is starting to turn me into a crazy person," Kurt put a hand on Puck's arm in a supportive way. Puck looked at Kurt. Kurt smiled and let go of Puck's arm. Just when Puck got used to the warmth of Kurt's hand on him, it was gone. Kurt left Puck alone, speechless.

Puck didn't want to read too much into it, but a tiny part of him thought that Kurt's smile meant something. Something more, that he didn't understand. Puck did know, however, that Kurt's smile was the best thing that happened to him all day. The image of Kurt's smile would keep him going, at least during Chemistry.

Puck couldn't delay the inevitable anymore. He had to tell someone.

Puck got out his cell phone and called Lauren. She didn't pick up so he left a message.

"Hey, babe. Can I come over to your place after school tomorrow? I'll bring the usual: Reece's peanut butter cups and a six pack of diet Mountain Dew. Let me know."

Puck had a plan, and that alone took off some of the weight off his shoulders.

As Kurt left Puck in the hallway, he tried suppressing a blush. What the hell, I just touched his arm; this shouldn't feel so good, Kurt thought.

Kurt would need to bitch at Blaine, for the second time this week. Kurt would tell Blaine that he's upset because seeing Puck distressed could hurt their chances at Nationals. Unfortunately, Blaine would only know a portion of the truth.

Kurt remembered the look of remorse Dave Karofsky had when he apologized for bullying him. After all the time Dave spent in the closet, Kurt remembered how much happier Dave was after the apology.

Kurt saw the same internal struggles from Puck that he had seen before in Dave. This was different though. Puck never threatened Kurt's life. Puck stopped bullying Kurt as soon as they joined Glee Club. Dave's words of violence had an effect on Kurt at one point, in ways that Kurt was afraid to go to school. Puck's words, though at times may have been inconsiderate and rash, were honest.

"You're lucky that I care more about Kurt's happiness than my own."

Kurt knew that he had to confront Puck, but Nationals would have to come first.

Kurt didn't have a plan, and that terrified him.

_Thursday (One Day Before NYC)_

_Part One_

Finn dumped a bag of Cheetos into a mixing bowl and placed in on the kitchen table. He got out a couple of two liters of pop from the fridge and set them next to the plastic cups. He felt his phone vibrate from the table. Finn read it, smirked. He replied and put the phone in his pocket.

"Kurt!"

Finn heard a muffled "What?" coming from upstairs.

"Puck isn't coming!"

Kurt walked down the stairs until he was in Finn's vision. "What was that? I didn't hear you."

"I said that Puck isn't coming."

"Did he say why?"

"Something about needing to talk with Lauren."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "More like needing to mack on Lauren. This is so typical. The day before Nationals, and the couples of Glee are getting one last fuck in. Is anyone coming tonight? Wait. Let me re-phrase the question. Is anyone visiting this household tonight?"

"Well, there's Rachel. Mercedes. You. Me. If they show up."

"What's the point of having an emergency meeting if people don't get the urgency about it? I don't get it, Finn. We should have just let Rachel plan this meeting. She would have castrated anyone who didn't attend."

"You're still mad at Blaine, aren't you?"

"Why would you say that?"

"Because you just said that Rachel should have taken over the meeting. That's not you, dude. And, you didn't invite him."

"Blaine's technically not a part of New Directions, Finn. Not until next year."

"Sure, but he's like our mascot. Like in football, you got to have your cheering squad. New Directions needs Blaine to cheer us on."

"Thank you for informing me that you compared my boyfriend to that of a woodland creature in a body suit. And yes, I'm still mad at him."

Finn patted Kurt's back a few times to show his support.

"I'm sure it'll be okay. I mean, look at how many times Rachel and I fought."

"Considering the fact that you dumped Quinn for Rachel, and she won't take you back, that doesn't really help." Kurt went to the Cheetos display on the table to examine it. He picked up a Cheeto and saw that it crumbled to his touch. Kurt made a disgusted look as he washed his hands in the sink to get the orange remains off.

"What can I say, dude? Relationships are complicated."

Kurt felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He jumped in surprise, and quickly answered it. After reading the message, he shook his head.

"Mercedes can't come. I wave the white flag. If Rachel comes over, please keep the vocals to a minimum so I can forget that this disaster of a plan ever happened."

_Part Two_

Puck stood in front of Lauren's door with a bag of Reece's peanut butter cups and a six-pack of diet Mountain Dew. It was required for him to bring her these items before they went on a date. He didn't know why she always asked him to bring those items. Puck had never seen her eat anything that he brought her. Ever. Puck knew that they weren't really going out tonight, but Lauren didn't. Lauren expected that Puck would try to woo her, yet get no action in return. Puck really came over to talk to her, about Kurt.

"This is going to be a disaster," Puck muttered under his breath. Puck rang the doorbell once. Lauren told him when they had started dating, that girlfriends get one doorbell ring, sluts get a door pound, and whores get a car horn.

Lauren answered the door, pleased by the presents and the boy following her orders of proper dating etiquette.

"Hello. Would you like to come in?" Lauren opened the door for him, not giving Puck a chance to reply. She takes the presents from Puck.

"And where will you be taking me tonight?"

"Actually, I came here to talk."

"Talk? Is this a new romance tactic?"

"No, Lauren. I really came here to talk. There's some stuff going on, and I figure I should tell my girlfriend, you know?"

Lauren looked at Puck and nodded. She went over to the couch in her living room and motioned Puck to sit in the spot next to her. Puck did so, and Lauren turned towards him.

"What's up, Mohawk?"

Puck could back out at that moment. He still had the chance. If he didn't tell her, then nothing would change. Except, many things would change, just not under his control. Puck thought about Kurt's smile from the day before. He remembered what Kurt's hand felt like on his arm. He looked at his arm, wanting, especially now, to find that warmth again. Puck couldn't run away anymore.

"I'm in love… with someone else." Already, Puck felt lighter.

Lauren took a few moments to process the information. She tried to hide how hurt she was on the inside by using her verbal weapons.

"I don't know what surprises me more, the fact that you're able to love, or that the person you love isn't me. So tell me, Puckerman, who's the lucky lady?"

Puck looked down at his feet and didn't answer her. It hurt Puck to hear Lauren say that she didn't know he was capable of love. Of course, he was hurting her feelings at the same time. Puck still thought that Lauren was capable of love though.

"The lucky gentleman?" Puck slowly looked up to Lauren's face.

"Who is he," Lauren asked softly.

Puck gulped and took in a deep breath. "Kurt. I'm in love with Kurt."

"So, you're gay," Lauren spoke each word as if they were its own sentence. Puck shook his head while running a hand through his mohawk.

"I can't really put a label on how I feel about him." Ever since he figured out his love for Kurt, he wasn't able to find a label for it. His love couldn't be categorized like the designer label clothing Kurt wore. Maybe it shouldn't have a label, Puck thought.

"Are we breaking up?"

"Yes."

Lauren opens the bag of Reece's peanut butter cups. She offers Puck one, which he accepts, before taking one herself. They eat in silence until the treat is gone.

"I know this might be asking for too much," Puck admitted. He had a feeling that Lauren, at some point, was going to try to hurt him. "Could we pretend that we're still dating? I mean, in front of our friends."

Lauren seemed confused. "And how long do you want us to pretend to be a couple?"

"Until after Nationals."

She looked at him like he had just told her that he was from the future. Then she remembered that they were breaking up. Lauren usually beat the shit out of anyone who tried to hurt her, but she was surprisingly calm. That confused her as well. Puck looked back at the ground, not saying anything. He waited for the screams, the hitting, especially the hitting. Puck got a little more nervous as the silence between them lasted.

Lauren figured that all those years of Puck being a man-whore came to bit him in the ass by having him fall in love with Kurt Hummel. Would that be karma, or a punishment, Lauren thought. Kurt was a good guy, as far as she was concerned. She ultimately decided that it was karma working its magic on Noah Puckerman.

"What would I get in return, Puckerman?"

"What?"

"You heard me. If I'm going to be your beard, there has to be something in it for me."

"You can say that you broke it off."

"Go on."

"Your rep will sky-rocket when people hear that you broke up with me. People at McKinley will think, 'That's Lauren, she's the one who broke up with Puckerman.' Then they'll think you're the shit. The news of you breaking up with me will have boys lining up at your door. It worked with Rachel."

"Does Rachel know?"

"No! It wouldn't have stayed a secret if I told her. Still. No. I don't trust her with anything involving emotions."

Puck had to slightly exaggerate. He didn't trust Lauren with a lot of things, or with knowing his emotions, just like he didn't trust Rachel. He supposed that he wanted to gain Lauren's trust with the situation, especially because he told her first. Puck knew better than to let Lauren find out from someone else. He owed her that much to be honest about something that had been eating at him for a long time. Puck didn't take his eyes off of Lauren. She was contemplative, but Puck knew from experience that it could take almost nothing for her to blow up in his face.

A small part of Lauren liked seeing Puck squirm, not knowing what she would do next. She cared for Puck, even if she knew he wasn't right for her. She knew when they started dating that they wouldn't last forever. She thought that Puck would be the biggest asshole, but turned out to be one of the most caring, and attentive people she'd ever met. Lauren remembered that as she looked at Puck.

"Okay. I'll be your beard for the weekend. It actually sounds more fun than having you try to paw over me in New York. I can't wait to tease you recklessly."

"Um. On second thought, never mind. Forget I said anything."

"Relax! I'm not cruel. So, how do you plan on getting Kurt? That boy of his is practically attached to the hip."

"Don't remind me. Every time I see the kid, I want to fucking punch his lights in."

"So the rumor about you guys fighting is true?"

"Yeah, it's true. Don't say anything though. The fight is going to be the Saturday after Nationals. Blaine is fighting for 'Kurt's honor'," Puck used air quotations. "I'm fighting to defend my good name."

"You're not fighting for Kurt?"

"Kurt doesn't need anyone to fight for him. He does a damn good job at defending himself. He's not some fucking princess, which is something that Anderson needs to get through his thick skull."

Lauren was impressed by Puck's statement. She nodded in agreement that Kurt wasn't a damsel in distress. Lauren offered another Reece's to him. Puck ate the second treat.

"New York will be a perfect distraction for the both of us. You get to be with Kurt without the hobbit around, and I get to look for eye candy."

"Hey, I'm still eye candy."

"Yes, but your candy is already reserved."

"What exactly would you do…. as my beard?"

"Let me worry about that, Puckerman."

_Friday (NYC – Day One)_

_Part One_

Noah Puckerman did not like flying. This was one secret that he would take to the grave. He had only been on a plane twice in his life, but those times caused him to have major anxiety attacks. Luckily for him, he flew alone to see his Aunt in Virginia both times, so no one he knew would see him and call him a wuss. It was the fear of crashing that bothered him.

Before New Directions got to the security checkpoint, Puck took a couple pills of Ambien that he bought at the gift shop. He started to get sleepy by the time he reached the terminal. As soon as Puck got to his window seat, he passed out.

Kurt Hummel held on to his ticket and looked for his seat: 23J. He wondered down the short walkway until he found that number. Kurt was surprised to see Puck, sprawled in the window seat, snoring.

That's weird that Lauren was willing to switch seats, Kurt thought. He figured that Lauren was probably a light sleeper, whereas Puck was not.

Kurt put his suitcase in the overhead compartment, and took off his jacket before taking the seat next to Puck. Luckily for Kurt, he was used to his dad snoring like a bear, so Puck snoring wouldn't be a burden. It also helped that Kurt had an iPod with a playlist specifically for the event of going to New York. It was called, "The Apple of Kurt Hummel's Eye."

Kurt took out his iPod, intending to put in the earphones, but focused on Puck. The sleeping boy was wearing a jacket with fur on the collar. The jacket looked like something Kurt would wear, if it came in his size.

"_You're lucky that I care about Kurt's happiness more than my own."_ Kurt imagined Puck saying this in his head.

Kurt wondered what was wrong with him. His boyfriend never said anything like that, yet he had a friend who said it with no regret. Kurt hoped that the fur Puck wore was fake. Nonetheless, it actually suited him.

"The material isn't terrible, Noah," Kurt said softly. "Too bad you're destroying it with your drool." Kurt hesitated before feeling the fur; petting it discreetly enough so then Puck wouldn't notice. Seeing the sleeping boy be himself, with no fronts, made Kurt's stomach turn. Then he snapped out of it.

"Don't think you can sleep forever. We still need to talk." Kurt put in his headphones, losing himself in his music. He could not allow himself to reflect on Puck at that moment. He kept telling himself that Nationals came first. Everything else would have to wait.

The last thing Puck remembered before going to sleep was the flight attendant demonstrating the seatbelt safety rules. He was suddenly woken up by a sharp tug. Puck saw that Lauren had pulled hard on his nipple, where the nipple ring used to be.

"Ow! What gives?" Puck yelled and grumbled at the pain.

"I yelled your name three times and didn't get a response, so I had no other choice." Lauren folded her arms in front of her chest and Puck became more aware of the situation. "We're in New York. And, by the way, you're welcome."

"For what, assaulting my nipple?"

"I switched seats with Kurt so he could sit with you. I had a lovely time basking in Sam's sexiness."

"Kurt was here?"

"You didn't know that?"

"I was asleep the whole time." Puck wasn't quick enough to stop Lauren from attacking the nipple again. "What?"

"Consider that payback from last night." Lauren walked away from Puck's seat. Puck stood up and gathered his belongings from the overhead compartment. Puck walked out of the plane and joined the other members of New Directions as they stepped into New York City for the first time as a team.

_Part Two_

_Lauren's POV – Puck's Beard in New York City (Fri – Sat)_

When we first arrived in New York City; I was a mixture of a lot of emotions. I was nervous because we would be performing in front of people from all over the country. I'm not the biggest fan of show choir. Quite frankly, I still think it's stupid, but I'm not about to quit now. Lauren Zizes is not a quitter. I don't think anyone will be shocked that I won't be in Glee Club next year, but I'll be a team player in the meantime. Also, come on, who would pass up this opportunity to come to New York?

Exactly.

I was surprised by how easy it was to be Puck's beard. It was easy because it was hilarious! I swear to God, the second that boy stepped out of Lima he became a walking stereotype. It was great. I have no idea if anyone else in New Directions noticed. If they did, they didn't say anything to me. If they didn't, then they're really fucking blind.

I wrote down some of the things I observed. If Kurt and Puck ever do get together, I'm totally making a scrapbook of this.

_Moment #1:_

Puck looked at Kurt while the boy sang a few notes. Puck wasn't paying attention to the lecture about needing to write two songs for Nationals. He was totally checking Kurt out, and not subtly either. Puck is such a baby gay. I love it.

_Moment #2:_

Puck asked the lady at the bar for a Manhattan. She said, "Do you even know what's in a Manhattan?" Puck said, "yeah, me, for the first time, which is why I want to celebrate with a cocktail."

After Mr. Schue caught us at the bar, I couldn't resist at poking a jab at Puck.

"Celebrate with a cocktail, Puckerman?"

"What? I heard that they're really good."

"I don't even need to make a joke about this."

_Moment #3: _

Okay, I'll admit that I was freaked out about the idea of Mr. Schue leaving New Directions for Broadway. Puck was even more worried. I don't know why but Puck seemed devastated by the news. When Mr. Schue came back to the hotel room, and after he sliced down the rumors about him leaving, Puck was beaming. He put his guitar on the bed, and gave Mr. Schue a bear hug.

I looked over at Kurt. Watching Kurt's reactions to Puck's antics had become an obsession since coming to NYC. Kurt smiled and said, "Aww."

I made a mental note. This was the day that Kurt Hummel thought that Puck was adorable.

_Moment #4:_

While we were performing, "Light Up The World," I stood in between Kurt and Puck. I don't know if this was based on coincidence or not. I noticed Puck looking over at Kurt at some point during the song, and Kurt returned the glance. I couldn't see what kind of look Kurt gave him.

I like thinking of this as: The moment Puck wanted Kurt to know that he lit up his world.

I didn't notice any other moments between Puck and Kurt after the performance. I was too busy avoiding the other people in New Directions after the blowup in the hotel room. I did not want to be there for the Santana aftermath. I wanted to blow up at Rachel and Finn for kissing just as much as Santana did. But, I actually listened to Mr. Schue's words when he said that we had to be on our best behavior, so I just avoided everyone.

I had a lot of time to think about the past three days, from Puck basically coming out to the performance. The more I thought about it, the more I liked the concept of them being together. I remember thinking of a quote that I overheard in my world history class.

"The journey of a thousand miles begins with one step."

Okay, I lied about there not being any more moments to write down.

_Moment #5:_

The moment when a Lao-Tzu quote made me realize that Puck and Kurt have the potential to be really great one day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**The Apple of Kurt Hummel's Eye Part Two**

_I don't own Glee, the characters, or the songs mentioned in the chapter. If I did, this would have actually happened on the show, well most of it. Warning: There is a sexy scene in this chapter. Thank you everyone for your generous reviews, especially on the last chapter. I hope you enjoy Part Two!_

_Friday Night (NYC – Day One)_

_Puck's POV_

"You're in New York, the city of love. Anything's possible here."

Way to believe my own fucking words. Here I was, trying to convince Finn to ask Rachel out, yet I can't man up. Well, it's not just me; the other guys are totally into getting them back together, if mostly for Finn's sake. Sam and Mike are cool enough, but I know they don't care for Rachel. Artie's a secret romantic, like I am, so he was enthusiastic. Other than that, the guys are probably bored. The girls, plus Kurt, are in the other room doing god knows what.

Normally, in a situation like this, I'd be trying to sneak into the girl's room, but considering who's all there…

Quinn: Ex-girlfriend and mother of our daughter, Beth.

Rachel: Ex-girlfriend who Finn's pining for, again.

Santana: Ex-girlfriend/ex-fuck buddy.

Mercedes: Ex-girlfriend, probably still hates my guts.

Lauren: Current (ex) girlfriend/beard.

Kurt: The boy I love who has no idea about my feelings for him.

If I went in there, I'd get eaten alive, and not in an awesome blowjob way either. I'd get eaten alive like that business dude that got devoured by a T-Rex in "Jurassic Park."

This is Mr. Schue's fault. He put Kurt in the girl's room. I won't even get to peak at him sleeping or anything. If Mr. Schue weren't such an awesome teacher, I'd hate him right now for being a huge cock-block.

"Hey, Puck."

"Hmm?"

Finn gave me that look he usually does before we plan a big scheme. The last time I saw that look was just before we slashed the tires off the Vocal Adrenaline trophy cars.

"Do you know where we can get an accordion?"

"Bella Nolte?"

"Bella Nolte."

"Artie, look up instrument renting places on Google."

When I was in middle school, my mom guilt tripped me into learning an instrument in exchange for being on the football team. This was before I learned the guitar. She said that every Jew needed to excel in the arts, in one way or another. I personally think that she just wants Jewish people to take over the world (we totally already do though). I was a little shit back then, so I picked the most obscure instrument ever: the accordion.

Junior Varsity football took up a lot of my time in seventh grade, so I didn't get to practice the accordion very often. My sister, Sarah, started kindergarten that year, and was obsessed with "Lady and the Tramp." She would try to sing "Bella Nolte" but would get upset because she didn't have an instrument to follow her lead. Yes, my little sister was like Rachel Berry back then. Thank the heavens she grew out of that!

For two weeks, she begged me to learn that song. "Noah, please learn it for me! I want to be able to sing this at my future wedding with Finn. You can give me away and play the accordion for free!" Eventually, I gave in, only because she's my baby sister.

Bella Nolte was, and still is, the only song I learned on the accordion. It was enough though. For the next year, every time Finn came over, she made me perform that song with her. Sarah's crush on Finn was embarrassing, but how were you supposed to tell that to a six year old? Finn played along. The first time he saw us perform, I said, "don't you dare tell anyone, Hudson." He shrugged like it was nothing.

I was surprised by how much I remembered playing the song. The guys and I managed to find an instrument shop that rented by the hour, and they were open until eleven. Only in New York City.

"You know how to play the accordion, Puck," Sam asked.

"Of course. Gives me that extra edge."

I wasn't surprised that Rachel rejected Finn. After she left, I told the boys to keep singing while I continued playing. We were going to finish the song no matter what. I paid good money to rent that accordion and I was going to put it to good use.

I felt bad for Finn, of course, but he knew that Rachel was going to leave Lima someday. With dreams as big as hers, she would never stay in a small town when she could be in the Big Apple.

Kurt has the same kind of big dreams as Rachel does.

Fuck.

If Finn and Rachel couldn't work it out…

What chance do I have with Kurt?

_Saturday Morning (NYC – Day Two)_

_Kurt's POV_

"We have to go in. Strike that. We have to break in."

Any other time, I wouldn't be advocating trespassing, but I'm at the Gershwin Theatre! In New York City! With…. Rachel. That's quite fine though. Out of everyone in New Directions, she's the only person who understands my love of all things "Wicked."

My admiration for "The Wizard of Oz" started just after my mom died. My dad and I watched the movie every year, on the anniversary of her death. He always told me that Mom was just like Glinda, the Good Witch of the North.

"Your mom always saw the good in everyone, and she was very beautiful."

We had three VHS copies of the movie. Two stopped working because we used it too much. Eventually we got the DVD, but we still kept the third VHS copy.

My dad got me the musical soundtrack to "Wicked" the year it came out. I was ten years old. It was probably the best Christmas present I ever got. I listened to the soundtrack obsessively. When I learned more about the musical, I realized that I identified more with Elphaba than Glinda. Every time I listened to the last few songs of the soundtrack, even now, I cried. I don't know if it's because Elphaba and Glinda were so different and got separated, but either way I always thought of my mom. In our own ways, we were different, and we got separated. One of the reasons why I love the story so much is because it still keeps me close to her. I suppose that I will always be the Elphaba to her Glinda.

It wasn't hard to break in into the Gershwin Theatre. I had a bobby pin and jiggled with the lock, like they did in the movies. It took me less than a minute before I heard the lock click and open. Rachel looked at me like she encountered a dangerous fugitive.

"That was very… Puck-like of you."

"Don't be ridiculous, Rachel. There is nothing about me that is Puck-like."

"Where did you learn how to do that anyway?"

"You'd be surprised at how many things can be fixed with a bobby pin. But really, are we just going to stand here, or are we going inside the Gershwin Theatre?"

"You're right. Let's go!"

Seeing the "Wicked" stage for the first time made me feel like every breathtaking cliché you could muster. But it's completely true. When I felt my feet touch the wood that once held the weight of Idina and Kristen, it was paradise.

"If you have to make a choice, you have to visualize both of the options."

If only I could listen to my own advice. I still wasn't sure if there was even a choice to be made. Not about going to New York after High School, that's absolutely going to happen. I mean possibly having to choose between two other options.

"_You're lucky that I care about Kurt's happiness more than my own."_

No, Kurt. Do not get distracted now. You are standing on a Broadway stage. You cannot get vulnerable right now. Not about them.

I knew that Rachel would sing Elphaba's part during "For Good." There have been too many times when the girl would talk and talk about how she was just like Elphaba. The only similarity I could see was that Rachel kind of looked like Idina Menzel.

"_Glinda." _

She just called me Glinda. I knew that it was a part of the song, but she just called me Glinda.

Did Rachel really think that I saw the good in everyone, just like my dad did about mom? I certainly didn't.

I could feel the tears coming. Everything that was building up inside me for the past month had been trying to break out at that moment. I was determined to not break character. I kept on singing when I thought of my mom. I kept on singing when I thought of Noah's words. I kept on singing when I thought of my relationship with Blaine. I hoped that Rachel only thought of my crying as part of the performance. At the end, we hugged and thanked each other. She didn't ask if anything was wrong. She was very emotional about the experience as well. I wouldn't have been surprised if she had been thinking about Finn the whole time.

She proclaimed that she didn't have to choose between Broadway and love, because Broadway was her true love. Could I say the same?

I wouldn't mind being the Glinda to Rachel's Elphaba, but it'd be an adjustment for sure.

_Saturday Afternoon/Evening (NYC – Day Two)_

_Nationals – Pre-Competition_

Three hours before they were expected to perform at Nationals, the kids of New Directions barricaded themselves into a hotel room and wrote frantically on several notepads. Puck just wrote down exactly what he was feeling. He didn't expect it to get anywhere. He just needed to write. After getting two pages worth of writing done, he excused himself to use the bathroom. Puck had to get away from the words he had written for a moment before he got too lost.

Puck was not expecting his notepad to be snatched while he was gone.

When he returned from the bathroom, Mr. Schue congratulated him on being so on the spot. The teacher held up Puck's notepad and smiled.

"I really think we should use this. What's it called," Mr. Schue asked.

"Uh, it's called Pretending."

Mr. Schue nodded and thought about the title. "It's a bit simple, but considering the time crunch, this will do. Okay. Finn? Rachel? Do you think you can get this down?"

"Hold up," Lauren interrupted. "Don't they always sing the duet like every single time?"

"Yeah," Brittany joined in. "Puck wrote the song. Maybe he'd like to sing it with someone."

Mr. Schue looked at Puck. "Would you like to sing it with someone?"

Puck knew whom he would like to sing it with, but held back. He felt defeated.

"It's alright. Finn and Rachel have better stage presence than I do. They can sing it."

"Alright, that's fine," Mr. Schue said. "We still need to have another song. Let's get to it!"

The second song, "Light Up The World," was collaborated by three different writers (Kurt, Santana, and Artie), while Mike and Brittany taught everyone the basic choreography. No one took any rests during the hour they worked on the song. When Mr. Schue told the kids that it was two o'clock and time to go, everyone was energized. The experience reminded them of the time, almost two years ago, when their set list had been stolen before a competition. They had to come up with songs on the fly, expecting to lose, but they ended up winning. Their odds were greater this time, but the urge to win was just as powerful.

_Nationals – "Pretending" and "Light Up The World"_

For the first half of "Pretending," only Finn and Rachel were onstage, singing their duet. The rest of New Directions were backstage, each in their own headspace. Puck and Lauren were having a quiet pep talk against the wall. Most of the girls were doing some last minute beauty checks. A few of the guys stretched to try to relax.

Kurt was close to the curtain, listening to the duet. He was absorbing the lyrics, trying to figure out what it said. Kurt was well aware that Puck had written it, that the other boy wrote without stopping for what seemed like eternity. He might have glanced at Puck a few times in the hotel room. Kurt listened and wondered why Puck wrote it.

"_Will we ever say the words we're feeling, reach down underneath and tear down all the walls? Will we ever have a happy ending, or will we forever only be pretending?"_

That was the cue. Mr. Schue motioned the rest of New Directions to get into their places. Before they knew it, each kid was walking onto the stage until they got into their spots. For dramatic effect, as suggested by Rachel, everyone faced away from Finn and Rachel. When Rachel and Finn kissed, nobody knew what to do. They heard the kiss, because the band stopped playing just before that moment. The auditorium was silent for almost a minute, until Mr. Schue awkwardly clapped for them.

Finn and Rachel were still in the euphoric moment of "I can't believe this actually happened," but broke out of it when the band started playing, "Light Up The World."

Mr. Schue could tell that some of the kids could have used a lot more time on choreography, but he was impressed that the kids didn't let it show. He was more worried about the fact that Finn and Rachel kissed. Jesse St. James asking if it was scripted made him realize that they might be in jeopardy.

By the end of the second song, the kids all ended up bunched together at the front of the stage. Puck looked at Kurt. Kurt looked at Puck. Both boys bowed their heads with the others as the song ended. The audience's reaction was a complete 180 to the end of "Pretending." New Directions had gotten a standing ovation.

Mr. Schue's fears about the competition rang true when he saw the results for the top spots. New Directions didn't win. New Directions didn't even place.

_The Confrontation_

"Mercedes, cover for me. If anyone asks where I am, make something up." Kurt pressed the send button and put his phone away. He was on a mission. After Santana's blowup in the hotel room, everyone in New Directions had gone off in different directions. Kurt had ended up going back to the performance hall, which was right next to the hotel they were staying at.

Kurt walked through the open space that had been used for tee shirt stands just hours before. He glanced over at the seating area, and thought that no one was there, until he saw Puck. He was standing next to one of the seats.

Kurt walked up to Puck and stood behind him. Puck saw a reflection in the glass window in front of him and turned around. They stared at each other for a moment before Kurt grabbed Puck's wrist. Kurt started to lead him away from the open space.

"Kurt?" The smaller boy didn't answer. Kurt took Puck to the elevator and pressed the down button. When the elevator door opened, Kurt stood to the side without losing grip of Puck's wrist. Kurt refused to look at the other boy.

Puck saw that Kurt looked distressed. "Are you okay?" Still no answer.

Kurt watched the lights of the floor buttons move from three, to two, to one, to basement. They heard a ding, and the elevator door opened. Kurt led the way again, down a small hallway. Kurt stopped at a door for one of the practice rooms. He turned the knob, and realized it was locked. Kurt pulled a bobby pin from his hair and picked the lock until it clicked. Puck was impressed but stayed silent.

Kurt entered the room, turned on the light, and let go of Puck's wrist. Puck walked inside and explored the small space. Puck took a stool and sat on it. Kurt locked the door and stood in front of it. His arms were crossed and he looked at Puck.

"What is going on?"

Puck shrugged. "You brought me here. I should be asking you that."

"Things have been awkward between us. You've been avoiding me. Even when I wasn't with Blaine at school."

Puck cringed inside with the mention of Blaine. He clenched his fists for a few seconds before releasing them.

"I haven't been avoiding you."

Kurt held up a finger, as if to stop Puck from talking. Kurt leaned against the door, his eyes completely focused on Puck.

"You've been avoiding me. For a while, I thought that it was from the hype of Nationals. During school, I felt like you were hiding something. I knew it wasn't about the fight, because Blaine admitted that he challenged you."

"I told him, more than once, that you wouldn't be happy about it. He couldn't connect the dots on the fact that you don't need anyone fighting for you."

Kurt looked at the floor. He wasn't surprised that Puck knew this. "Yes, that was very unlike him."

"I'm sorry that he drives you crazy?" Puck thought it was the best thing to say at the time, until he saw Kurt's head snap back up.

"You're one to talk! I saw the way you looked at me during the performances today. I listened, really listened, to your song during Finn and Rachel's duet. I need you to tell me what's going on. It has something to do with me, doesn't it? I am drowning in theories, Puck. I need to hear it from you. I need to hear you say it."

Puck didn't say anything at first. He wasn't expecting to be interrogated like this. He had wanted to make a plan before he told Kurt, preferably not in New York.

"There's nothing to say."

Kurt shook his head and took a deep breath.

"Don't lie to me. We're away from New Directions. We're away from Blaine. It's just you and me. Please, Noah. Don't lie to me."

Puck felt his chest tighten when Kurt called him "Noah." Puck thought how right it was coming from Kurt.

"What makes you think I'm lying?" Puck didn't want to admit that at that moment, Kurt could read him like a book. Kurt gave Puck a slight glare.

"You're lucky that I care about Kurt's happiness more than my own. Remember saying that? Because I do. It's been playing over and over in my head, and I haven't been able to forget it. For someone who claims to care about my happiness, you have a peculiar way of showing it."

Puck couldn't take it anymore. He was tired of sneaking around the topic. Plan or no plan, now was the time. He needed to tell him.

"Kurt, come here."

Kurt walked over to Puck. Kurt looked down at the sitting boy, trying to hide the tears that had started to build up. Puck took Kurt's right hand and placed it on his chest. Kurt looked at his hand, while Puck looked at Kurt's face. Kurt smiled, surprised by how fast Puck's heart was beating.

"That's all you."

Kurt's eyes still focused on his hand, and on Puck's chest. He felt his own heart heat up. Why does this feel so good, why haven't I ever felt this with Blaine, Kurt thought. His thoughts were racing a million miles just in a few seconds.

Puck used his free hand to lightly lift Kurt's chin until Kurt was looking into Puck's eyes.

"What about you," Puck asked softly.

Kurt took Puck's hand from his chin, and put it on his own chest. Puck felt Kurt's heart beat just as fast as his own.

"More than I want to admit."

Puck hummed a few notes before he started to sing softly. _"Imagine that I am good enough, and we can choose the ones we love." _

Puck was prepared to sing more, but he was interrupted with Kurt gently placing his lips on Puck's. Kurt released the kiss after a few seconds, keeping his face close. Puck was not completely aware of what just happened.

"I wrote you a song, and I planned on singing it before we went to Nationals. Watching you, Kurt, in the hotel room just let all the words pour out –"

Kurt kissed Puck once more, but pressed his lips against the other boy's instead of the first peck.

"Shut up," Kurt practically growled before kissing him again.

Puck finally got the message. He knew that Kurt wanted romance, but at that moment, Kurt's eyes read everything but romance. Puck put his hand on Kurt's neck and returned the deep kiss, slipping his tongue past Kurt's lips. Kurt scooted closer to Puck until his legs touched the stool. Puck spread his legs on the stool so then Kurt could get closer.

Puck used one hand, placed it on Kurt's lower back, and lifted the smaller boy. Kurt straddled Puck's lap without breaking their kiss. Puck moved the other hand from Kurt's neck to his hair. Puck gently grabbed a handful of Kurt's hair as he started kissing Kurt's neck, almost sucking it.

"No marks," Kurt moaned.

Puck nodded into Kurt's neck, returning to placing quick kisses on the collarbone, then up to the ear. Puck tugged Kurt's ear with his teeth.

Kurt glanced down to his lap. Both of them were hard. This made Kurt blush a little. Puck's lips returned to Kurt's, and it was magnetic. They sped up the kissing, and Kurt allowed his hands to roam around Puck's back.

"Haven't gone far with a boy before," Kurt said in between breaths.

"Me neither," Puck replied.

Kurt got a shock of panic. Oh shit, he thought. He thought back of all the experiences he'd try having with boys before. Most of them had been just starting a friendship before somebody tried to speculate that Kurt would turn them gay. Kurt quickly released the kiss and looked down.

Kurt expected Puck to start freaking out, saying that they shouldn't have done this, how they went too far, how Kurt shouldn't say anything.

"Kurt?" The smaller boy looked back up.

"Do you want to stop," Puck asked. Kurt shook his head. Puck was relieved that Kurt didn't want to stop, because he didn't want to stop either.

"Let me know if you want to stop."

Kurt nodded. "Same goes for you, okay?"

"Don't worry about me."

Kurt put his hand on Puck's cheek. "I can't help it if I care about your happiness too." Kurt brought Puck's face closer and they continued kissing. Kurt, feeling his painful erection trying to burst out of his pants, started grinding against Puck's erection. He starts slowly, really feeling Puck's bulge against his. Puck moans and grabs Kurt's hair once more.

Puck figured that while Kurt said to not leave any marks, he never said anything about hair pulling.

Puck grinds in rhythm with Kurt's, pressing Kurt's chest against his. Puck wanted Kurt to be as physically close to him as possible for what they were doing. Puck knew that Kurt probably wasn't ready for full out sex, and the location would have made it impossible. Puck was kind of grateful for the circumstance, because he wasn't ready for that yet either.

Kurt's breaths became shorter and faster, his face red. Kurt kissed Puck's neck multiple times, grabbed onto Puck's back and waist. Puck had never seen Kurt so messy, so undone. Watching Kurt like that just turned Puck on that much more.

Puck nibbled on Kurt's ear once more. "When you cum, say my name. Let me know who did this to you."

Kurt kept his pace as he felt his body tense in ecstasy.

"Oh. Oh. Oh my. Noah, oh – "

"That's right, baby. Say my name."

"Noah. Oh, Noah!" Kurt felt every drop of sperm start to soak onto his briefs. The sound of Kurt's moans, with his constant grinding, sent Puck over the edge.

"Fuck, Kurt. Oh shit. Kurt. Kurt!" As soon as Puck's orgasm finished, they stopped grinding. Kurt leaned on Puck's chest. They took a minute to catch up on their breathing.

"Why didn't you tell me before, how you felt about me," Kurt asked.

"I didn't tell you because I knew that'd you never want me."

"I don't know what I'm supposed to say to that." Puck shrugged at Kurt.

"We have to keep what happened here a secret."

"Why," Puck asked.

Kurt lifted his head off of Puck's chest and leaned backwards from Puck. Puck held the smaller boy by the waist. Kurt pointed a finger at Puck. "Outed." Then pointed a finger at himself. "Cheated."

"Is that a sign that we should go now?"

"No. Not yet."

Puck smiled, and pulled Kurt closer to him, until the smaller boy's head rested on Puck's shoulder. Puck kissed Kurt's head. Kurt felt up and down Puck's bicep with his fingertips. Kurt remembered saying once that in a musical, the touch of the fingertips was as sexy as it could get. Puck watched Kurt touch his bicep, and it made him feel good. No, it made him feel loved. Even if Kurt didn't verbally say so, he knew that Kurt's touches came from a place of love.

Puck took Kurt's hand into his own and interlaced the fingers. He brought their hands to his face, and kissed Kurt's hand.

"We should head back," Puck loosened his hand. Kurt slid off Puck's lap and fixed his clothing.

There were so many things that Puck wanted to say to Kurt. He wanted to say, "I love you." He wanted to say, "I'm sorry for being such an asshole." He wanted to tell Kurt everything, but it wasn't the right place.

Kurt looked at himself in the mirror close to the door. He gasped in horror.

"Really, Noah? You had to mess up my hair? I look like I've just been electrocuted!"

Puck stood behind Kurt and laughed. He was proud of the hair-creation.

"It's not funny! You're terrible!"

"But I'm so good at it," Puck winked.

"Bitch." Puck laughed even louder at Kurt's name calling. Kurt unlocked the practice room door, and waited for Puck to get out before he turned off the lights and closed the door.

There were so many things that Kurt wanted to say to Puck. He wanted to say, "I'm starting to have feelings for you." He wanted to say, "I don't know if I can be with Blaine anymore." He wanted to say; "I had never felt more loved in my entire life than I did with you." He wanted to tell Puck everything, but it wasn't the right time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Don't Tell Me. Show Me.**

_Thank you for the wait, and the reviews. I truly appreciate that you took the time to give me feedback. I tried finding a way to include the fight in this chapter, but that didn't work out as planned. So, it will be in the next chapter. Thank you for your patience. Comments and critiques are always welcome. Enjoy!_

_Also, I looked up a few websites that explains the meaning of blue roses (it will come in handy when reading this chapter), so here they are:_

_.com/the-meanings-of-blue-roses-ezp-39_

_._

_Sunday Evening: The Lima Bean_

**Blaine's POV**

I need to relax. This isn't a big deal. Okay, that's not true. It is a big deal, but it's not like it's the end of the world. Maybe I shouldn't have gotten a cappuccino. Caffeine doesn't go with my nerves. Kurt said he was meeting me at the Lima Bean at six, so it's almost six now. Calm down Blaine. Kurt texted you five minutes ago, saying that he was on his way.

I'm excited to see him. We've been having issues for a few weeks, but I'm still anxious. It'll be the first date we'll have since he came back from New York. I'm really happy that he got to go to New York. A part of me is a little jealous, because the Warblers didn't get the same opportunity as New Directions.

Kurt sent me a few videos of his adventures while he was there. My favorite was when he was in Central Park with Rachel. They were talking about how it was just as romantic up close as it was in the movies. Rachel started talking about her future plans with Finn. Kurt was quiet. He was looking off somewhere, I couldn't see where. I got really sad the first time I saw it. I thought, "Doesn't Kurt know that I love him?" Then I realized that I'd never told him. It's weird that that video was my favorite. It was the only video where he wasn't hyperventilating about Nationals or gushing about being in New York. Something must have changed in Kurt by the time he shot the Central Park video. I hope that's it's a good change. Maybe it'll be a change that he can share with me.

Each time I hear the door chime ring, I look up to see if it's Kurt. It took five chime rings before I saw him.

**Kurt's POV**

Focus on the road, Kurt. You do not need to get into an accident just before confronting your boyfriend. We've been having our rifts since the whole fight situation started, but I can't believe I'm at this point. I have to tell him the truth. I have to tell him that I cheated. Wow, I sound like Finn.

In the span of seventy-two hours, I went from having a normal relationship to throwing myself into a love triangle. Blaine and Puck are different in every way. Blaine expresses his feelings through words. Puck expresses his feelings in any way but words. I don't know why, but Puck pulls me in in a way that Blaine never has.

After Rachel and I had our duet at Gershwin Theatre, we walked around Central Park and she filmed us. She rehashed her plans of next year when she tries to drag Finn to New York. I absorbed the aura that was Central Park. I noticed someone sitting on a bench. They looked familiar. I squinted my eyes and saw a stripe of black hair. It was Puck. He was sitting on the bench by himself, holding onto something. I couldn't make out what Puck had with him. If Rachel wasn't there, I could have walked over there and sat next to Puck.

Dear woman in front of me, you drive a Volvo, I will crush you if you do not start driving the speed limit!

I honestly do not know what came over me last night. Kissing Puck. Touching Puck. Grinding against Puck. Moaning Puck's name.

What the fuck was that? Oh, that's my phone. Oh Blaine. I'll be there soon. I really hate doing this to Blaine, but I honestly don't know if he could forgive me for cheating. I wouldn't, if the roles were reversed.

Just walk into The Lima Bean, Kurt. Push the door open. Damn, it feels like a metal wall. Did the employees superglue the door shut, or am I still weak from jetlag?

_Sunday Morning: Flying Back Home_

Puck held the plane ticket in one hand, and a sleeping pill in the other. He walked up the tiny aisle, feeling little jabs attacking his side. He was hiding a rose inside his jacket. Puck felt proud of sneaking it onto the plane without the Glee Club noticing, but at this point, he questioned why he did it in the first place. The stubs from where the thorns used to be hurt like a bitch. It clawed him every time he moved. When Puck found his seat, 5B, he saw Kurt at the window seat, and he remembered why.

Puck carefully sat down so then the rose wouldn't get crushed. Kurt looked up from his iPod to Puck, blushing slightly.

"I'm totally going to lose badass points for this, but here." Puck took the rose from inside his jacket, and handed it to Kurt. Kurt had never seen a blue rose before in his life. It simply amazed him.

"I walked by a flower stand this morning. Like, it wasn't planned, I just happened to walk by it. I saw that and the first thing I thought was, 'that's Kurt's eyes in flower form, freaky,' so I got it for you."

Kurt took the rose and smelled it. Kurt had no idea how a rose could be blue, but it looked real. It smelled real. Kurt felt one of the outer petals. It felt real too.

"And where was this place?"

"Central Park."

Kurt, for a second, wished that he could have sat next to Puck in Central Park, knowing what he knew now about what Puck had with him. He could feel tears form at his eyes. He coughed a few times and put his poker face on.

"How did you get it past security?"

_Two Hours Prior_

Puck ran into the airport. He was ten minutes late from the time Mr. Schue told the group to arrive; he ran with a rose in one hand and his bags in the other. He saw Lauren trailing behind and caught up to her.

"Lauren! Wait up!"

She turned around and let the rest of New Directions leave for the security area. Puck stopped a few feet away from her and took a minute to catch his breath.

"What took you so long?"

"I had to run an errand."

"Oh?"

Puck presented the rose to her. "Can you carry this until we board the plane?"

"Blue! Jesus, Puckerman, it looks like you dyed it with blueberries! Is this for me," Lauren asked. No answer. "Is this for…"

She waited for a reaction from Puck. He was silent. Lauren gasped and got a huge smile on her face.

"Oh my god, it is! Did something happen yesterday?" Puck still didn't answer.

"Oh my god, something did happen," Lauren exclaimed. Puck groaned in frustration.

"What happened?"

"I'm not going to talk about it."

"Why not? After all I did for you this weekend?"

"Looks like I'm selfish," Puck repositioned his bag from his left hand to his right.

"At least tell me the lame part. Does he know how you feel?"

Puck thought for a second, then nodded. "Yes. I think so."

Lauren put an arm around Puck's shoulder. "You just made me a proud beard, Puckerman."

"Shh!"

Lauren took the rose from Puck, almost jumping when a thorn pricked her. "They'll never let you take this on the plane, the thorns are still attached!"

Puck watched in fascination as Lauren removed each thorn from the rose. "You know you're supposed to take out the thorns before you give a rose to someone right?" Lauren opened Puck's hand and gave him the removed thorns.

Puck thought back to when he got the rose. He remembered the guy running the flower stand asking if he wanted the thorns removed. "I do now," Puck said.

"And tell me exactly why you can't do this yourself? You have hands and arms. You could carry it."

"Yeah, Lauren. That's a fantastic idea. What if someone from Glee Club saw me with the rose, and then it all of a sudden appears somewhere else? If you carry it to the plane, there'd be less speculation, you know?"

Lauren shrugged. "Ok, fine. You'll get it back on the other side."

"Thank you."

Puck and Lauren are briefly separated as they go through the security gates. The security guard near Lauren nodded at the rose. "That is so gorgeous."

"Aw, thank you. My boyfriend gave it to me. I guess it's to express his appreciation for being his beard this weekend."

"Oh. May I see the rose, please?" Lauren handed it over to the guard. He inspected it briefly, and then handed it back to her.

"Since the thorns were removed, there shouldn't be an issue with bringing this on board."

Puck waited impatiently on the other side of the security gates. "Come on, Lauren!"

The security guarded looked at Puck. "Is that him?"

Lauren nodded proudly. "Oh yeah."

He took a card out from his shirt pocket and gives it to Lauren. "I don't usually do this, but – "

"He's spoken for," Lauren interrupted, "but I'll give him the message."

Lauren left the security gate with her things and walked up to Puck. "I am so telling this story to my children someday."

"You hate kids," Puck stated.

"Oh, I know. This will be a warning tale. If you tell Mama that you're gay, she will get you numbers from security personnel." Lauren gave him the business card and the rose.

"What the hell happened back there?"

_Back On The Airplane_

Kurt looked at Puck, as if he was trying to solve a puzzle. "How did you get it past security?"

Puck shrugged. At least he couldn't get accused of lying. Lauren didn't tell him what she said to the security guard. This was Lauren, so it was probably for the best that he didn't know. Puck took out the sleeping pill and popped it in his mouth.

"Thank you, Noah."

Puck leaned back against the seat. "Anytime."

Twenty minutes later, Kurt was bored with looking out the airplane window, and turned towards Puck. The other boy was passed out, but he wasn't drooling this time, which counted as a miracle to Kurt. Kurt took out his cell phone. He angled the phone so Puck's face could be seen as he pressed the "OK" button. Kurt looked at the picture. The picture captured Puck sleeping, with the rose resting against his arm. Kurt named the picture and saved it. He took the rose from Puck's arm and placed it against his own. Kurt turned back to the window. Kurt knew that he wouldn't be able to share the best parts of his trip to New York with anyone, at first. But for now, he had the memories, the rose, and a picture to prove that the night before wasn't an illusion.

_Sunday Evening: The Lima Bean CONT._

Kurt had a plan. He was going to tell Blaine about New York, and then he would break the news. It was simple enough. He had rehearsed what he was going to say to Blaine just before he entered The Lima Bean. _Blaine, I cheated on you. _Five words. As Kurt sat across the table from Blaine, he almost forgot about the plan. Kurt gushed about the highlights of the trip (not all of them), when he heard three words.

"I love you."

Kurt almost choked on his coffee. He looked at Blaine. Blaine was smitten with love, and it took Kurt all of his might to not have a panic attack. Kurt could feel his chest constricting him.

_This wasn't how it was supposed to go_, Kurt thought. _Now I feel ten times worse. Oh no, say something. Say something. Say something, Kurt!_

"I love you too."

_Shit. Shit. Shit! What's the matter with you, Kurt? You just had to say the one thing that you shouldn't have said. Fuck. I can't tell him that I cheated now. Oh, look, Mercedes is here… with Sam? I am so asking her about that later._

"Hey, look who's here," Kurt quickly said. His voice sounded higher than was comfortable. Kurt felt the next minute race by, because before he knew it, Sam and Mercedes already left to get their coffee orders. Blaine started talking about his Six Flags audition that was the next day. He was taking the day off from school just to go, and he felt confident that he could get the gig.

Kurt felt his chest tighten. The panic attack was happening. He excused himself, saying that nature called, and rushed to the single stall bathroom. He locked the door behind him, and he got out his cell phone. He tried to slow his breathing, but that was making him feel lightheaded.

"Kurt?"

"Dad. Blaine just told me that he loves me and I don't think I love him back. I said that I did but he sprung it on me out of nowhere. I'm really freaking out right now."

"Ok, ok. Just remember to breathe, okay Kurt? Where are you?"

"I barricaded myself in the Lima Bean bathroom."

There was silence for a few moments. "You are breathing, right?"

"Yes, dad. Trying to. I just don't know what I'm going to do."

"Is there anything you want me to do? Come and get you? Sing 'Somewhere Over the Rainbow'? My throat's a little soar so - "

"No. No, thank you. I just needed a comforting voice."

The bathroom door pounded a few times. "Kurt," a voice muffled from the other side of the door. "Are you alright?" Kurt covered the mouthpiece of the phone. "Yeah. I'll be out in a second." Kurt listened to Blaine walk away before putting the phone back to his ear.

"That was Blaine. I'll be home soon, Dad. I love you."

"I love you too, kid. I'll be here if you need to talk."

Kurt hung up and exhaled heavily once before leaving the bathroom.

Blaine had been talking to Kurt about his audition the next day at Six Flags. He had performed at theme parks before, but Six Flags was a big deal. If he could perform there, then who knows where his singing career might take off after that.

Blaine knew it was extremely unlikely that anyone important in the music industry ever visited a Six Flags in Ohio, but a tiny part of him held on to that hope. Even with his family's wealth, he still was going to have to work hard to leave Ohio for good someday. That's why he signed up to audition for Six Flags in the first place. Blaine's dreams included moving to San Francisco after finishing college in New York, and eventually starting a band. All Blaine knew was that he wanted to sing. It didn't matter where.

Blaine was excited to tell Kurt all about it, but before he could get into the details of his audition piece, Kurt left for the bathroom.

Normally, Blaine wouldn't have followed Kurt to the bathroom, but after Kurt returned his "I love you," the taller boy didn't look okay. Blaine imagined that Kurt would be over the moon. Kurt, like Blaine, was a hopeless romantic. He was certainly overtaken with love just by listening to Kurt talk about his weekend in New York.

Blaine walked up to the closed bathroom door and tried to listen without getting caught.

"Dad. Blaine just told me that he loves me and I don't think I love him back."

That was all he heard. He started to walk away from the bathroom. He paced between two small tables, trying to rationalize the situation.

_If he didn't love me, why did he say it, to not hurt my feelings? Maybe he doesn't know how he feels. I am his first boyfriend. Maybe it's just going to take him a little bit before he can genuinely say it back._

Blaine came up with an idea. Blaine would show Kurt the reasons why Kurt should love him. It was the perfect plan, Blaine thought. He would do extravagant things to prove his worth to Kurt. Then he remembered the fight that next Saturday. Blaine figured that winning against Puck would be the final task before completely winning Kurt's love.

Blaine, determined, went back to the bathroom door and knocked three times.

"Kurt? Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'll be out in a second."

Blaine walked away from the bathroom door and sat back down at the table. Blaine had six days to prove himself to Kurt. The task would be easier this time around than it was when he tried serenading Jeremiah because Kurt's already his boyfriend.

Kurt was Blaine's first real boyfriend, and he wasn't going to let the relationship fade that easily.

_Tuesday: Four Days Before The Fight_

Blaine returned from the Six Flags audition on Tuesday, feeling like a million bucks. He wouldn't know if he got in for another week or two, but he knew that he did very well. Blaine hoped that he blew the judges minds away with "Gone So Young" by Amber Pacific.

Blaine strolled into McKinley that morning with a bouquet of red roses. This was phase one of attaining all of Kurt's heart. Blaine held on to the roses behind his back, walked up to Kurt and surprised him with them. Kurt was with Mercedes, and she gushed over the romantic gesture. Kurt smiled, placed his hand over his chest, and said his thank you before Mercedes followed Kurt to class.

Mercedes and Kurt sat next to each other in English class, as they did everyday. That wasn't the reason Puck was staring at them. He saw the bouquet of roses and the boy attached. Mercedes talked about how chivalrous Blaine was. Puck groaned in frustration at the name. Of course Anderson would do that, Puck thought.

Puck discreetly sent a text message when his teacher wasn't looking. "Nice flowers."

Kurt felt his phone vibrate in his jeans. He opened his phone and smiled slightly. He sent a reply. "Thank you."

Kurt looked over at Puck, who was sitting a row ahead of him. Mercedes was busy writing notes about what was on the chalkboard, so Kurt looked at Puck's mohawk a little longer than he should have. He remembered how soft it felt in his hands. No, I can't think about this, I'm already going crazy, Kurt thought.

Kurt decided to send another text. "Is it terrible to say that I'm a little disappointed they're not blue?"

Puck read the text, and took a minute before typing a reply. "Don't blame you. The bouquet makes you look like you're running for Miss America."

Kurt snorted as he read that. A couple of people looked at him, including the teacher. Kurt mouthed "Sorry" and replied.

"Not cool, Puckerman."

"What happened to Noah, Hummel?" Puck smirked. Puck wanted to prove to himself that he had an effect on Kurt.

"I call you Noah when you're nice."

Puck replied, "Sounds like an attempt at flirting. Tell me. Were the flowers for a special occasion?"

Kurt felt the vibration of his phone and looked at the message. He felt a pain in his heart when he typed out his message.

"He didn't tell me why he got them for me. I don't know why I'm telling you this. But. A part of me thinks he only did it because his audition for Six Flags went well yesterday."

Puck read the text and turned around. Kurt looked back at Puck. They had an entire conversation without moving their lips.

_I'm so going to kick his ass!_

_Please don't. You already have that stupid fight on Saturday with him._

_Well fuck that, he shouldn't be treating you like some trophy. He needs to get some sense beaten into him._

_It's not a big deal._

_That's bullshit, and you know it. _

_It's just a stupid fucking rose!_

_No, it's not._

_Then what is it about?_

_He's not good enough for you._

_Really Noah? Is this a prelude to you saying that you're the only one that's good enough for me?_

Mercedes watched them look at each other.

"Puckerman," Mercedes eyed Puck up and down, not impressed by his presence.

The tension between the three broke when the bell rang for the next class. Puck rushed out of class without much thought. Puck had to get the fuck out of there. He had just had one of those intimate moments with Kurt in the classroom, one of those psychic types of conversations couples have, and it freaked him out. They weren't a couple and they shared that connection. Puck never had that with Rachel, or Quinn, or Lauren, or anyone else.

Mercedes snapped her fingers in front of Kurt's face. Kurt had been facing the door since Puck had left abruptly. Kurt jumped a little at the snapping.

"What the hell was that, Kurt?"

"I think I might be psychic."

"Ok, would you mind filling me in on that revelation?"

_You're lucky that I care more about Kurt's happiness than my own. _Those words haven't echoed in Kurt's head since New York. He felt safe, and trapped, by those words. It didn't make sense to Kurt.

"It's nothing, really. I think I'm at that point where I can't rely on musicals to solve my life's problems anymore, Cedes."

_Thursday: Two Days Before The Fight_

"Blaine has a surprise for you in Glee Club," Brittany told Kurt as they walked down the hallway, her arm snuggled to his. "He told me not to tell you but I know you don't like surprises. I hope you're not mad."

Kurt shook his head and smiled at Brittany, "I could never be mad at you."

"Don't tell him I told you?"

"Never. I'll act surprised. The role will be small but still an effort to improve my acting craft."

Kurt adored the fact that Brittany remembered that he hated surprises. During the very brief time that they dated, she had tried surprising him once with a trip to the janitor's closet. Kurt broke down and Brittany thought it was her fault. After Kurt explained to Brittany that the hockey team once played a prank on him in the janitor's closet, she calmed down. From then on, if Brittany knew that someone was going to surprise Kurt in any way, she always told him about it. Brittany did this even when the surprises didn't involve Kurt at all. Brittany never wanted to see Kurt look like he did during that incident again. She cared that much about her friend.

Brittany knew that Kurt and Blaine were dating, but she knew in her heart that Blaine wasn't the one who would stay with Kurt. For the time being, she would be Kurt's supportive friend. If, or in Brittany's mind, when, Kurt ended up with his true soul mate, she could finally brag to Santana that their Britney Spears dream came true.

On Wednesday night, Lauren called Puck shortly after he had dinner. She said that Blaine was going to surprise Kurt with having Glee Club sing the chorus to "I Love You Always Forever" while Blaine would sing the lead.

"Are you fucking kidding me? As if my week couldn't get worse." Puck felt like puking, except that he didn't want to feel his dinner crawling up his throat. Nana's food was too good to throw up.

"Just warning you. Glee Club is going to practice during lunch in the auditorium tomorrow."

"Have fun without me."

"Ditching a rehearsal for lunch, Puckerman? Probably a wise choice."

"I'm not going to school tomorrow. I'd just get pissed off and do something stupid if I did go. My target would be Anderson's face!"

Lauren laughed. Puck would have to punch downward diagonally to hit Blaine, and that image amused her. "Need me to cover for you tomorrow?"

"You'd do that?"

"Yeah. I guess I can extend my bearding services for a while longer. I kind of like this arrangement right now anyway."

"You are the best, you know that? Seriously. Everything Anderson does just makes me want to beat the shit out of him before the fight."

"What if he was doing that on purpose, knowing your temper," Lauren asked.

"Then I'll be on my best behavior. No one controls the reins on the Puckzilla! That fucking hobbit thinks he's so clever."

"I can take a guess that a certain male diva has you pretty whipped."

"Whipped? Please! Some beard you are."

"You love him though. You already said I was the best anyway."

Puck made sure that no one was within proximity to him. His sister had a tendency to listen in on his phone conversations. Nope, no brat, coast is clear. "Fine. I love him, okay? And I am two seconds away from taking back your best beard status."

"Whatever, Puckerman. I'll keep you posted."

Puck spent almost all of Thursday sleeping, which he hadn't done on a weekday since Santana gave him mono a few years back. It was a strange feeling, just sleeping on a school day. He had skipped school lots of times in the past, but when he did it was usually to cause mayhem in Lima. The only thing he wanted to do that day was sleep. Sleep away his anger. Sleep away his thoughts. He could drink, but that would lead back to anger, which he was trying to avoid.

Puck was woken up later in the afternoon by his phone. He picked up his phone and answered it without looking at the caller id.

"Yo, what up?"

"Is there a specific reason why you aren't at school today?"

Puck checked at the clock next to his bed. 2:39 PM. Less than a half-hour until Glee Club. He didn't respond.

"Puck? The entire Glee Club has been avoiding me all day. Oh good, I see Brittany! Brittany!" The phone call ended. Puck had been too out of it to pay attention to the conversation, so he went back to sleep. Whatever that was, he could sleep through it too.

Brittany telling Kurt about the surprise gave him an ounce of sanity. He wished that Puck would have told him over the phone, but at least he still knew. Kurt kept close to Brittany until they got close to the choir room.

"Ok, so, wait here for a minute then come in," Brittany said. She unlocked arms with Kurt and walked inside. Kurt could hear people shushing each other and he rolled his eyes. If Kurt had to be honest, he would have loved to see Blaine do something like that when they were both at Dalton. Now it just seemed too much. Kurt thought that he would never get tired of big romantic gestures, but then again, a lot of things were changing for him.

Kurt just wanted the feeling of being loved.

All Blaine was going to do, in Kurt's mind, was tell the feeling of love. Now that he had been told that he was loved, he wanted desperately to feel it. Kurt's life would be a lot easier if he felt it from Blaine.

Kurt took a second to prepare himself for being surprised. That wouldn't be a problem. He used to do it every Christmas. Kurt always found the hiding stash for the presents, but he acted surprised because it made his father happy.

Kurt walked into the choir room, and he witnessed Blaine in front of the piano, with the Glee Club (minus Puck), singing on the stands. The Glee Club finished the first part of the chorus before Blaine began to sing. He walked up to Kurt and held one of his hands.

"_You've got, the most unbelievable  
>blue eyes I've ever seen<br>You've got, me almost melt away  
>As we lay there, under a blue sky<br>with pure white stars  
>Exotic sweetness, a magical time"<em>

Kurt smiled and looked at the Glee Club, then back to Blaine. Keep the mask on, Kurt thought. Let them think that you're anything but screaming inside. He would play the part of smitten, go home, then who knows after that.

At least he had a guess as to why Puck wasn't there.

After they finished the song, Blaine kissed Kurt's lips, and the room was filled with a collective sound of "Aww!"

When Kurt got home, he went straight up into his bedroom. He prepared for his nightly moisturizing routine hours earlier than usual. Finn knocked on his door before Kurt yelled for him to enter.

"Hey. I'm going to invite Puck over tomorrow to play video games. Is that cool?"

"I don't see why it wouldn't."

"Well, it's just, that fight thing with Blaine and Puck on Saturday is kind of putting a strain on things. So, I just wanted to check."

"I'm not upset at Puck. He may be my friend but he's your best friend, so even if I were upset at him, the best friend card would trump it. It's fine, really."

"Cool."

Finn closed the door to Kurt's room, and briefly heard Kurt sniffle, as if he was trying not to cry. Finn figured that if Kurt needed him, then he would ask for help or a shoulder to cry on. Finn was still working on trying to be a good brother.

_Friday Evening (One Day Before The Fight)_

Kurt and Mercedes went to the mall straight from school. Kurt had his eye on a scarf that he saw a while back. He didn't care that it was June and blazing hot outside. Kurt could rock a scarf in any type of weather. Luckily, Mercedes was always willing to join Kurt on his shopping adventures.

"So, Cedes," Kurt inspected each scarf on the rack in front of him, "what was with you and Sam on Sunday? You seemed… jumpy."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Mercedes showed Kurt a red plaid scarf with purple lines.

"Those colors? No way. Girl, don't even play. You gave him a look."

"We might have had our first date when we ran into you and Blaine."

Kurt put down the scarf he was looking at and gave Mercedes a hug. "I'm happy for you. You didn't have to hide it from me though, at least. The Glee Club, I understand completely."

"Well, my best friend has been MIA lately," Mercedes stared at Kurt, "so I wasn't able to tell him."

"I get the picture. Never miss a Mercedes update. Ever."

"Now you're making sense. Speaking of updates. Your ice face has been showing up a lot lately at school. Is something wrong?"

Kurt took a scarf and walked over to the full-length mirror in the back of the store. He wrapped it around his neck and thought over Mercedes' words and whether that scarf would go with one of his outfits. He shook his head and put the scarf back.

"There is something. But you can't tell anyone, Cedes."

"How serious is the situation?"

"I swear on my entire Vogue collection that I won't mention you dating Sam."

"Want to stuff our faces with ice cream at the food court?"

"Normally, no. But, oh my god, I need something sweet right now." Kurt and Mercedes got an ice cream sundae to split and sat down at one of the tables. There were crowds of people around, but no one was paying attention to them.

Kurt took a few bites out of the sundae before, "I cheated on Blaine."

Mercedes put down her spoon and looked at Kurt. "Damn, white boy."

"I told you it was Vogue-level serious here."

"You've buried yourself in deep, Kurt. That boy is mental asylum crazy for you."

"I know. I know. I feel like the shittiest person on the planet. I was going to tell Blaine on Sunday, but then he sprang the "L" word on me and I panicked and I said it back. I should regret doing it, but I don't. How sick is that? I regret not telling Blaine more than actually cheating on him."

"I'm mad at you for doing that, but I need to know some more details. Fill in the blanks, because I don't understand why."

"It happened in New York."

"What? You actually had the time to mack on some boy and lose Nationals? Was it someone from one of the other teams? Do I know him?"

Kurt bit his lip. He didn't want her to know that he cheated with Puck. Cheating was one thing, outing someone else, on the other hand, he thought was far worse.

"No, you don't know him." The Puck he knew and the Puck Mercedes knew seemed to be two different people.

"You have to tell him, Kurt, regardless of how you want the relationship to turn out. I would recommend waiting until after the fight though."

"You're right, as always. We should probably finish this sundae before the ice cream melts."

Mercedes takes the sundae and his spoon from Kurt. "Cheaters don't get dessert."

"Cedes, this is a serious problem."

"I realize that. I still stand by what I said though."

Puck yelled in triumph over his latest win in Super Mario Kart. Finn rolled his eyes. "Next round I will beat your ass!" Puck laughed. Finn, as addicted as he was to video games, sucked compared to Puck.

"How come Kurt's not around? Even he's more competition than you."

"He's doing some retail therapy with Mercedes."

"Did Kurt like give you a manual on how to live, bro? Because seriously, retail therapy? You've been paying attention, and that's not you."

"When your brother yells in your room at six in the morning that he's going on retail therapy, it's kind of hard to forget. I don't even know what it really means."

"I guess it's just a Kurtism." Puck shrugged before reaching for the remote to play another round of Super Mario Kart. They heard the front door slam from downstairs, then foot noises coming up the stairs, before they heard a door slam from down the hall.

"At least shopping is better than," Finn stopped himself, "never mind."

"What?"

"He's been crying a lot since we came back from New York. I've pretended not to notice because I don't think he'd want to talk to me anyway. You know who might help?"

"His boyfriend," Puck spat out like it was the most obvious, yet irritating thing ever.

Finn stared at Puck until the other boy returned the look.

"What?"

"Kurt usually starts crying after he talks to Blaine, dude."

"And?"

"Do I need to spell it out for you?"

Puck breathed a heavy sigh and glared at Finn. He stood up and walked out of Finn's room. Finn got up and closed his bedroom door behind him, leaving Puck in the hallway.

After Kurt found a silk red scarf at the mall, he dropped Mercedes off at her place and headed straight home. He had a stomach full of guilt and ice cream, and all he wanted to do was cry himself to sleep. He had been crying in his room every night since he came back from New York.

At first, he had cried because he cheated on Blaine and didn't tell him.

Then the thoughts of Puck and that night were included.

Finally, the concept that Kurt might have stronger feelings for Puck than Blaine made him an emotional mess at night.

Kurt heard his phone ring. He answered it, "Hi Blaine. Yeah, I'm calling it early tonight. I don't think I'll be awake enough to get coffee before the fight. Get some sleep okay? Yeah. Uh-huh. You too. Bye." Kurt hung up the phone and placed it on the desk. Again, Blaine had used the "L" word. And, again, Kurt had avoided it by saying, "you too."

Kurt looked up at himself in the vanity. He didn't like what he saw. His heart was changing and no one knew. He started to cry. He didn't hear his bedroom door opening.

Puck watched Kurt from the bedroom door. Puck cleared his throat, forcing the other boy to turn around, almost jumping.

"Puck, you should have knocked," Kurt watched Puck walk over to him, "it's rude to just come into someone's -"

Puck wrapped his arms around Kurt's shoulders and pulled the smaller boy into a hug. Kurt didn't move for a couple of moments. When Puck pulled him in closer, Kurt put his arms around Puck's torso.

Kurt buried his face into Puck's shoulder and started to cry again. Puck felt Kurt's hair with his right hand, while rubbing Kurt's back with the other.

"I hate this, I really hate this," Kurt muffled, "I didn't mean to cheat on Blaine. I haven't even told him. I hate that I should be moved by the romantic gestures he puts on at school, but I'm not. I hate that I'm falling for you. I shouldn't be falling for you. You don't want me. You don't want to be with me. I know that any moment you'll have a gay freak out and you'll never want to speak to me again."

"Kurt. You're the one freaking out, okay? Not me. I'm sorry for what happened."

"Please," Kurt sniffled and looked at Puck, "I was the one that started it."

Puck took one of Kurt's hands and placed it over his chest. His heartbeat was very fast.

"That's still all you."

Kurt chuckled, "I know."

Puck looked into Kurt's eyes. His smile was as infectious as the look of love he exulted from his eyes. Kurt had missed that look since New York.

"I… I love you, Kurt. Even if you never choose me."

Kurt gulped, but kept his eyes on Puck. "Don't tell me. Show me."

Finn heard the majority of the conversation from outside Kurt's bedroom. He crept out of his room shortly after Puck left, in case something happened. Finn smiled when Puck told Kurt that he loved him. A part of Finn knew that when Puck accused him of loving Kurt, that that was his way of confessing his feelings. He didn't say anything because if Puck wanted to talk about it with him, he would of. Finn was still trying to be a good best friend.

Finn was glad to know that at least his brother and his best friend could find comfort in each other, even if they weren't together.


End file.
